Never Left Alone Part III
by Arwennicole
Summary: Their father sacrificed his life so they could live normal lives. However, will their lives ever be normal? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Never Left Alone Part III

By

Nicole

****

Disclaimer: I don't own _Power Rangers_ I just own the plot and the characters that don't exist.

Summary: Their father sacrificed his life so they could live normal lives. However, will their lives ever be normal?

Never Left Alone Part III

Chapter 1: Teenagers

The school grounds of Reefside High were filled with students. Sitting under a tree was a young girl about sixteen.

She had brown hair that was three inches past her shoulders, piercing blue eyes, she was wearing white tie up shoes, a knee length pale blue skirt, a pale purple blouse, and a white headband was in her hair. In her hands was a book.

She was so into the book she didn't notice a young man about her age walking up to her.

He had messy brown hair, brown eyes, he was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, a red t-shirt, and a black leather jacket.

The young man's shadow blocked her sunlight and she looked up. "So, what book is it today? Pride and Prejudice?" He asked.

"Nope, Jane Eyre," she replied.

He sat next to her. "Don't look over my shoulder," she giggled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and he nipped at her shoulder. "Jay! School grounds!" She reminded.

"Aw come, Alice," He insisted.

"No, no," she answered.

She sighed and she got up when the bell rang. "History time," she informed. Jay sighed as he helped her off the ground and they went inside.

When they got into class, Jay saw his twin sister sitting in the corner of the room.

She had shoulder-length sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, she was wearing sneakers, blue jean skirt, a white blouse, and her hair was pulled back in a braid. "I'll be right there, babe," he told Alice. Alice nodded and she sat down in her desk. Jay walked over to his sister. "Hey," he greeted. Fiona glanced at him.

"Hey," she answered.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders slightly. "It'll get better," he assured her. He hugged her briefly and she hugged him back before he went to sit in his chair. Fiona bit her lip and she started doodling in her notebook again.

After history class, Alice walked out of class with Jay. "What's wrong with Fi?" She asked. Jay sighed.

"David dumped her last night," he replied.

"No!" She gasped.

Jay nodded his head slowly. "She's been a wreck," he murmured.

"Do you blame her?" She asked.

"No," he replied.

Alice held Jay's hand as they walked down the hall to their next class.

****

(McKnight's Home)

Later that evening, the twins came home and heard a crash in the kitchen. "MOM!" They shouted. They ran into the kitchen and saw their mom on the floor.

"Mom are you okay?" Fiona asked.

Kira glanced at her kids. "Yeah, just took a spill," she replied as Jay helped her up.

"What happened?" Jay asked.

Kira sighed as she brushed the flour that had spilled on her when she fell. "Decided not to grab the step stool from the hall closet and grabbed a chair. Damn thing broke," she replied. Jay walked over and saw that one of the legs of the chair had broken off.

"Your lucky you didn't crack your head on the counter," he commented.

"Lucky me," Kira answered.

"Don't worry mom, I'll get this fixed up."

"You don't have to…"

"Ma, I have nothing else to do."

"Homework?"

"Mom, I've got that all under control."

He kissed her cheek and left.

Jay went out to the garage and he set the broke table on his work bench. He rubbed his forehead as he removed his jacket and threw it on the chair behind him. He pulled on his work goggles and got to work on the broken chair.

Fiona was sitting at her desk writing a paper for her literature class. She looked over at the picture of her dad that was on her desk. She bit her lip as she reached into her shirt and pulled out her dad's necklace that was given to her after he died.

****

(Flashback)

Fiona ran downstairs and saw Kira sitting on the couch looking over some pictures. "What are you looking at mommy?" She asked. Kira looked up with a smile.

"Come here, sweetie, I have something to show you," she replied.

Fiona sat next to her and Kira showed her the pictures of her dad. "This is your father," she informed. Fiona smiled.

"Wow…" she trailed off.

"And, your dad wanted you to have this when you were older."

Kira reached into a bag that was on the table. "I used to hang this on your crib as you slept, but now you can wear it," she informed. She tied the necklace around her neck and Fiona smiled.

(End Flashback)

Fiona sighed and down her pen. She got up and went downstairs.

Jay cursed when the leg he was building for the chair broke. "Damn it," he muttered.

"Nice language bro," Fiona commented.

"This stupid chair broke again," he answered.

"Well, everything in that house is getting worn out."

Jay nodded and looked at the chair. "We need a new one," he commented.

"Gee, I'll go right to mom and tell her that," she muttered.

"Shut up," he answered.

Jay rubbed his forehead. "I need to get a job," he commented.

"You know mom doesn't want you doing that," she answered.

"Well how much longer are we going to last on broken chairs?" He asked.

Fiona was about to answer when they heard a motorcycle coming up the driveway. A dark red Harley pulled up and the person driving it got off and pulled off his helmet. "Hey, Jay," he greeted.

He had dark blonde hair, almost in a buzzed look, and brown eyes. He was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket.

Jay grinned. "Hey, Ben," he answered. He set his tools down.

"Where's your bike?" He asked.

"Dude you know that mom won't let me get one," he replied.

"Well grab your car and let's take off," Ben laughed.

"Hey, Fi, tell mom I'll be back in a few hours?" Jay asked.

"But…" Fiona started.

"See ya," Jay told her.

Jay got into his car and drove off with Ben driving behind him.


	2. Trouble Begins

Chapter 2: Trouble Begins

_Fiona gasped when she found herself in the woods. She jumped when she heard something behind her. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She called. She turned around and saw a figure standing there. "W--Who are you?" She asked. The person removed the hood._

"Hello, Fiona," the person greed.

Fiona screamed when she saw that it was her dad.

****

(End Dream)

Fiona sat up in bed screaming. Jay ran into the room and sat on the edge of her bed. "Fiona, what is it? What's wrong?" He asked. The young woman was shaking in fear.

"I saw him…" she trailed off.

"Who, saw who?" He asked.

"Dad! I saw dad!"

Jay let out a sigh. "Fi, it was just a dream," he told her. Fiona let out a sob.

"But he was there! He was there, Jay!" She insisted.

"If it was a dream then yeah he's gonna be there."

Fiona shook her head. "No, Jay, you don't…" she started.

"Just stop watching those creepy movies before you go to bed," he commented.

He got up and left. Fiona drew her knees up to her chest and started rocking back and forth slightly.

"_Fiona_," she heard someone whisper.

Fiona got out of bed. "W--Who's there?" She asked. She looked around, shaking in fear.

"_Fiona…help me_," the voice whispered.

Fiona turned her light on and closed the shades. "_Fiona…you have to help me…_" the voice insisted.

"You're not real! You're not here!" She insisted.

"_Fiona…you have to help me…_" The voice repeated.

"JUST GO AWAY!" She screamed.

She rocked back and forth with her hands clasped over her ears. "GO AWAY! GO AWAY! GO AWAY!" She screamed. Kira ran into the room.

"Fiona," she started.

Fiona held onto her mother with tears falling down her face. "He's here, mom, dad's here," she sobbed. Kira kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"It was just a nightmare, baby," she whispered.

****

(Two Days Later)

Jay was underneath one of the cars at his new job when Alice came in. She giggled and kneeled by the car. "Paging Mr. McKnight," she informed. Jay jumped, hitting his head on the bottom of the car.

"Shit!" He cursed.

"Oh…sorry you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just a slight headache."

He came out from under the car. "Since when did you start working here?" She asked. Jay rubbed his forehead.

"Just the other day," he replied.

Alice leaned against the work bench. "I thought your mom didn't want you working?" She asked. Jay sighed and wiped the grease from his hands.

"Yeah well. I decided to look for a job when the chair broke on my mom," he replied.

"Oh my gosh! Is she okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah she's fine, just some bruises on her knees."

Just then, a man dressed in a uniform came in. "Alice, your parents are waiting for you," he informed. Alice sighed and she grabbed Jay by the collar of his uniform.

"I'll call you," she told him.

She kissed Jay briefly before leaving. Jay sighed as he got under his car and got back to work.

****

(Alice's House)

Alice came home and went to the living room to find her mother reading a book. "Okay, mom, what was so important you had to rush me home?" She asked.

"Well, Alex is on his way here to pick you up," she replied.

Alice backed up in shock. "Mom, I've got a boyfriend, remember? Jay McKnight, tall guy," Alice commented.

"Oh you're still dating him?" She asked.

Alice looked at her mother with a shocked expression. She stomped upstairs and slammed her bedroom door.

Alice jumped on her bed and let out a sob as she buried her head into her pillow. Her hands clenched the pillow and kept crying.

Later that night, Alice sat in Biaggi's, one of the fanciest restaurants in Reefside. She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck as she sat across from Alex. "Nice night," he commented.

"Yeah…sure…" she answered.

"Got something for you," he informed.

He held p a black, velvet box. Alice rubbed her forehead as Alex opened the box to reveal a tennis bracelet. "So what do you think?" He asked.

"It's pretty," she replied, not really looking at the bracelet.

She rubbed the back of her neck. "So what did you do to get my parents to turn against Jay even more?" She asked.

"What?" He asked.

Alice sat back. "You have been going after me since we were middle school. Alex. I don't like you. I never liked you!" She snapped. Alex set the bracelet in front of her.

"What does that Jay guy have that I don't?" He asked.

"One thing, Jay sees me as a person, not some object that should hang on your every word!"

"The guy is filthy poor."

"What does money have to do with it?"

"Money makes the world go round."

Alice glared at him. "Not my world. Jay makes my world go round. You just screw with it," She answered. She got up and threw the bracelet at him. "Go screw with someone else's life, stay out of my and Jay's," she hissed. She stormed out of the restaurant.

****

(Somewhere in the City)

Jay pulled up to the park and saw Ben there with some of the guys. "Hey, Jay, long time no see," he greeted.

"Hey," Jay answered.

"What's going on with you man? Haven't seen you around," Ben commented.

"I got a job at the auto shop, just helping my mom."

"What's going on with that girl of yours? Little miss princess."

"Haven't see…"

He saw a car pull up. "Alice?" Jay asked.

"JAY!" Alice shouted.

Jay hurried over to her and grabbed her arms. "What the hell are you doing here? You know how dangerous it is on this side of town," Jay commented.

"Then why are you here?" She asked.

"Well hello Miss Dennings," Ben greeted.

Alice looked between Jay and Ben. "Jay what are you doing? Are you drunk?" She asked.

"Nope," he replied.

"Not yet but he's planning on it," Ben commented.

"No I wasn't planning on even drinking anyways," Jay put in.

Alice stared at him. "Jay…" she started. Jay suddenly looked around, having a bad feeling rush through his body.

"Alice, you have to get out of here," Jay informed.

"What?" Alice asked.

Just then, one of the guys came up and grabbed Jay from behind. "Whoa! Jack what are you doing?" Ben asked. Alice screamed.

"His eyes!" She screamed.

Jay looked over his shoulders and saw that his eyes were red. "JAY!" Alice screamed. Jay elbowed Jack in the stomach and threw him onto his back. Jack got up and threw him up against the car. Ben grabbed Alice's arm, having her stand behind him. Jay got into his car and reached into the glove box just as Jack grabbed him by his jacket. "JAY, NO!" Alice shouted. Jay swung around and then a loud gunshot could be heard. Alice watched in horror instead of falling over dead like any other person, Jack burst into smoke. Alice ran over to Jay, wrapping her arms around him.

"What the hell was that?" Ben asked.

Jay held onto Alice. "I have no idea," he replied.


	3. Never Normal

Chapter 3: Never Normal

Jay was walking around the school when Alice ran up to him. "Jay, what was that last night?" She asked. Jay stopped and looked at his girlfriend.

"I'll tell you when I find out more. I have to ask my mom," he replied.

"What would your mom know about this?" She asked.

"You'll be surprised of how much she knows. I'll call you later."

He kissed her cheek before running to his car and driving off.

Kira was strumming the strings on her guitar when she saw Jay pull up. "Mom, I have to talk to you," he informed.

"What is it babe?" She asked.

Jay leaned against the wooden railing on the porch. "Last night, I went to the park and hung out with Ben and the guys. Alice was there…" he started.

"Jay I told you I don't like you there late at night!" Kira scolded.

"Yeah I know, but mom that's not the point. Something happened last night."

Jay pulled off his jacket and revealed the bruises on his arms. "Jay! What happened?" She asked. She held his arms and looked at the bruises around his neck.

"I don't know what happened mom, Jack just attacked me. Alice screamed that his eyes were red. I looked and his eyes were red! They were demon red!" Jay exclaimed.

Kira felt her heart sink further into her stomach. "I grabbed the gun that was in the car and I shot him, but instead of falling over dead he burst into smoke," Jay added. Kira felt her knees gave out and almost hit the porch, but Jay grabbed her. "Mom, mom are you okay?" He asked.

"You stay here and watch your sister," she instructed.

She got up from the porch and ran down the street. "MOM!" Jay shouted.

****

(Reefside Cemetery)

Kira ran to a familiar gravestone and dropped to her knees. "Conner it's happening again. They're attacking our kids…" she informed. Tears pressed against her eyes. "I thought if I destroyed the morphers that our kids would be safe," she added. She placed her hands on the gravestone. "I wish you were here. We need your help," she murmured. She ran her fingers over the engraving. "Our kids can't do this," she added. She pressed her forehead against the stone and a chain fell from her shirt, her engagement ring hung from it. "I need you," she whispered.

****

(Back at the House)

Jay was sitting outside when he saw red eyes in the bushes across the yard. Jay walked over to his car to grab the gun when a mutant came charging at him. Before he could react, it pinned him to the ground. "Man are you ugly!" he snapped. He kneed the mutant in the stomach and threw it onto it's back. He stood up and got in a guarding stance. The mutant came at him again and Jay did a jump front kick, nailing the mutant in the chin. The mutant stumbled and Jay side kicked it in the stomach. The mutant roared in pain before charging at Jay, throwing the young man to the ground. Before Jay could get up, the mutant grabbed him, throwing him. Jay felt his world spin when he hit a tree.

"JAY!" Fiona shouted.

Jay looked up. "CATCH!" She shouted. She tossed him the gun. Jay rolled out of the way when the monster tried to do an axe kick and he shot the mutant right between the eyes. The mutant fell to the ground and burst into flames instead of smoke. "Jay! Are you okay?" She asked as she ran to him.

"I think so," He replied.

Fiona lifted his shirt up to see bruises forming on his sides. "Come on, let's get you inside," she insisted. She had him wrap his arm around her shoulders and got him inside.

Inside the house, Fiona sat next to her brother and cleaned the blood from his head and nose. "What was that thing?" She asked.

"One of Abbadon's new demons," a voice replied.

They looked over at saw Kira standing there. "Abbadon has new demons now. When your father and I fought against him, when you were only infants, he had soldiers. After your father killed him, he now summoned the evil sides of the elements and the elements have transformed themselves into mutants," she explained.

"But smoke isn't an element," Jay pointed out.

"Smoke is the evil side of air," Kira answered.

"How do you know all this?" Fiona asked.

"I have been well aware of what Abbadon could do even after your father killed him. You two are both well aware that your father and I were Power Rangers. Dr. Oliver has kept me informed if Abbadon's evil has returned," she explained.

"Yeah, nice warning," Jay muttered.

Kira sighed. "There's also more bad news. The reason why Dr. Oliver didn't warn me about Abbadon's whereabouts is because Abbadon must've taken human form," she added.

"Not following," Jay answered.

"Dummy, it means that Dr. Oliver can't find the energy signature because he has taken human form," Fiona stated.

"Oh great so we're screwed."

Kira rolled her eyes. "Wait, if you and dad were Power Rangers. Shouldn't you have your morphers yet?" Fiona asked.

"Your father had me destroy them after he died," she replied.

"So what the heck are we supposed to fight with?" Jay asked.

"Well that gun you have does the trick. Speaking of that, where the hell did you get a gun?" Kira asked.

Jay cleared his throat. "Um…uh…Ben…" he muttered.

"Damn it Jay!" Kira exclaimed.

"Well it saved my life twice so far hasn't it?" Jay answered.

"That is not the point Jay Charles."

Jay rubbed the back of his neck. "I hate guns you know I hate guns," Kira added.

"Ben said it was for protection," Jay answered.

"I see Ben's point, but I don't trust that boy."

Jay sighed as he stood up and limped upstairs.

That night, Jay was tossing and turning in his own sleep.

****

(Dream)

Jay was walking through the forest when he saw a hooded figure standing there. "Jay Charles McKnight," the person called.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Red eyes appeared from under the hood. "DIE!" The figure shouted and fired a huge flame at him.

(End Dream)

"NO!" He shouted. Jay sat up in bed, breathing heavily, and he leaned against the headboard.


	4. Rough Life

Chapter 4: Rough Life

Jay took a deep breath as he took off his shirt and stood on the bridge, staring into the water. Jay stood on the ledge and dove into the water. He let out a breath as he swam, trying to forget everything that was going on. He hated the fact his life was totally different now. He was no longer a normal sixteen-year-old boy with a girlfriend. Jay came to a stop and sat on the shore, watching as the sun started to set. "How could this happen to me? Why can't I just go out with my girlfriend and be a pain in my mom's ass like every other teenager?" He asked.

"Who is this hot, sexy tough guy on the beach?" A voice asked.

Jay smiled when he saw Alice. "Hey, babe," he answered. Alice sat next to him with a smile.

"You look cute wet," she commented.

"Oh yeah?"

Alice shrieked when Jay picked her up. "Jay…don't…" she told him. She shrieked when Jay ran out into the water and dove under with her still in his arms. Alice resurfaced gasping for air. "You're a jerk!" She exclaimed. Jay grinned.

"You look cute wet," he answered.

"This was a fifty dollar dress!"

"Since when did you care about material stuff Alice?"

"Since I have to go home and explain to my mother that my boyfriend threw me into the lake."

She swam over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So, what are you doing next week?" She asked. Jay sighed and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Why do you ask?" He answered.

"Because my parents are having this dinner party…" She started.

"Aw come on!"

He pulled back from her. "What?" She asked.

"Your parents hate me," he replied.

"Didn't stop us from going to their parties together before."

She grabbed onto him. "Come on, babe, we've always had fun making my parents mad about you and me still being together," she commented. She kissed him gently. "Besides you look so cute in your tuxedo," she added. Jay sighed and ran his hands along her side.

"Does it have to be that ugly tux I wore to your coming out party?" He asked.

"The one with the tails?"

"Yes that one."

"I think you looked really cute in that one."

Jay sighed. "You're so damn lucky that I love you," he answered. Alice ran her fingers through his wet hair.

"I know and I love you too," she told him.

Jay kissed her gently before pulling back and looking at his watch. "Aw damn," he muttered.

"What?" She asked.

"I have to go," he replied.

"No…"

"Yeah, Roger's going to kill me if I don't get to work."

Alice sighed as they went back to shore. Jay pulled on his shirt and kissed Alice quickly before heading back to his house to change so he could go to work.

****

(The Garage)

Jay sighed as he worked under a car and cursed when a fuel line broke. "Son of a bitch!" He cursed. He quickly rolled out from underneath the car. "Roger, we have a broken fuel line in here," He called out.

"Put a bucket under it," Roger called out.

Jay put a bucket under it and looked down at the front of his uniform to see that he was covered in the gas. "Great, mom's going to love this," he muttered. He walked over and cleaned whatever he could off himself, even though he still smelt like fuel. He looked up when the bell to the door went off, indicating that someone was there. "Be out in a minute," he answered. He went out to the front and saw Fiona there. "Oh, hey Fi," he greeted.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"Fuel line," He replied.

"Oh…here, mom wanted you to pick this stuff up after work."

"What?"

Jay took a list and looked at it. "You have got to be kidding! I have a huge exam tomorrow," he commented.

"You know mom," she answered.

Jay nodded and stuck the list into his pocket. "I have to get back to work," He informed. He went to the back and got back to work.

****

(After Work)

Jay got whatever his mom wanted. Once he got home, he threw his uniform in the hamper and got into the shower. The hot water hit his aching muscles relaxing as he stood under the showerhead. He pressed his forehead against the tile and closed his eyes.

That night, Jay was laying in bed looking over his history notes when he started feeling tired. He fell asleep with his history book on his stomach.

****

(Dream)

Jay found himself in a dark tunnel. "JAY!" He heard Alice shout. Jay looked around.

"Alice?" He called.

"JAY HELP ME!" Alice shouted.

Jay ran down the hall and ran as fast as he could through the tunnels, trying to find his girlfriend. "You can't save her," a voice whispered. Jay stopped and looked around.

"Who's there?" He called out.

"You can't save her," the voice repeated.

Jay looked around and saw Alice there. "ALICE!" He shouted. He ran towards her but she disappeared. "ALICE!" He shouted.

"JAY HELP ME!" Alice called out.

(End Dream)

"Alice!" Jay gasped. Jay sat up and rubbed his aching forehead. "Alice…" he whispered. He got up and went down to Fiona's room.

He cracked the door open and saw his sister sleeping peacefully. He smiled slightly and closed the door. Jay walked downstairs and saw his mom sitting in the living room. "Mom? What are you doing up?" He asked. Kira glanced at him.

"I've been up like this for the past sixteen years, Jay, you just haven't noticed," She replied.

Jay walked over and sat next to her. "I keep dreaming about your father's death. That's all I dream about anymore," she murmured. She played with the ring around her neck. "I wonder what our lives would be like if he lived," she added. Jay hugged her close. "Was it my fault, Jay?" She asked. A lump formed in her throat. "Was it my fault that he died?" She asked. Jay shook his head and kissed the top of her head.

"It could never be your fault," he replied.

Kira lowered her head and she let out a sob. "I miss him so much," she sobbed. Jay held onto his sobbing mother.

"I know," he answered.

He pressed his forehead against the top of her head. "I know," He repeated.


	5. New Friends

Chapter 5: New Friends

Jay sighed as he got out of his car and was walking up the sidewalk to the school. "Yo! Auto Shop boy!" A voice called. Jay turned around and Ben pulled up on his motorcycle. "Dude, grab your girl and let's get out of here," Ben commented. Jay gave his friend a quizzical look.

"Dude, I'm not ditching school," he answered.

"What and become like the other kids here who's parents pressure them into becoming something they don't want them to be?" Ben asked.

"My mom isn't pressuring me into anything…"

"Then grab your girl and let's get out of here."

Jay looked at Ben and then back at the school. "Jay!" Alice called. Alice ran up to him.

"What are you doing out here? You're going to be late for biology," she commented.

Jay held her hand. "Yeah, coming," he answered. Ben rolled his eyes.

"Have fun at school, dude, I'll catch ya later," Ben stated.

He pulled on his helmet and drove off. "What was all that about?" Alice asked. Jay shook his head and kissed her knuckles.

"Don't worry about it," he replied.

They went inside the school.

Fiona let out a frustrated sigh when her locker refused to open. "Come on!" She muttered. She banged on the locker. She kicked the locker and everything, but it refused to open.

"Here, let me help," a voice told her.

She backed up and a guy twisted the knob a few times and hit it a couple of times before the door fell open and her stuff fell to the floor. "Sorry, I'll help you," he commented. She smiled as she knelt down and picked her stuff up.

"Thanks," she answered.

"No problem."

Fiona held her hand out to him. "I'm Fiona," she informed. He smiled and held her hand.

"Sam," he answered.

"You're new here aren't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, family moved here the other day."

Fiona smiled and he helped her up from the floor. "So, did they teach you how to open broken locker doors at your other school?" She quipped before putting her stuff back in the locker.

"Well, their lockers weren't in good shape, so it's either you learn how to bang the stupid thing open or be late for class," he answered.

Sam had dark brown hair, hazel eyes, he was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, a black tank top, a white over shirt with the buttons undone, and his bangs fell over his left eye. He looked probably about 5'10" and Fiona could tell he worked out.

They looked up when the warning bell went off. "Well, where's your first class?" She asked. Sam pulled out his schedule.

"First class is science with a Dr. Oliver," he replied.

"I have him too. Come on."

She closed her locker door and led him towards Tommy's room.

Tommy was writing a few things on the board when he saw Fiona come in with the new student. Jay and Alice weren't far behind them. He looked up when the bell went off again. "Okay let's get started. We have a new student today, Sam Gordon, a transfer student from Los Angeles," He informed. Sam nodded and Tommy started class.

During lunch period, Fiona was sitting next to Sam. "So, what's with the weird rock thing around your neck?" Sam asked, pointing to the necklace around Fiona's neck. Fiona smiled and held the stone in her hand.

"Belonged to my dad," she replied.

"Where is he?" Sam asked.

Fiona bit her lip. "He died when Jay and I were only infants," she replied.

"Oh sorry to hear that. Do you know…" he started.

Fiona played with her spaghetti that was on her tray. "Sorry, it's none of my business," he added. She shook her head.

"Its okay…but my father was murdered," she answered.

"Oh man…that's horrible."

She played with her necklace. "Did they find the guy?" He asked.

"Yeah, dead. Apparently, before my dad died he killed his killer," she replied.

"Oh…"

Fiona let out a shaky sigh. "People ask me if I miss him. But how can you miss someone you never knew?" She asked. Sam sighed.

"I know how it feels. My mom left us when I was only seven months old," he answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Sam took a swig from his water bottle. "Nah don't worry about it. My dad's been great to my sister and me," he answered. Fiona smiled.

"So where's your sister?" She asked.

"Let's see. She's back in LA finishing college," he replied.

"Cool what is she studying to be?"

"A doctor go figure huh?"

Fiona giggled slightly and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "So what about your mom?" He asked. Fiona sipped her milk before answering.

"My mom gave up a singing career after my dad's murder. She's been a music teacher and taking care of my brother and me ever since," She replied.

"Wow…"

"My mom misses singing though. Jay and I know she does."

"How do you know?"

Fiona pushed her hair out of her face again. "My mom takes her guitar and goes downstairs. We know she has a recording studio that my dad built for her when he was still alive," She replied.

"Your dad built your mom a recording studio?" He asked.

"Yeah, while she was going to Julliard, my dad bought this house and he turned the basement into a recording studio. It was an engagement present."

Sam smiled. "My mom still wears her engagement ring around her neck. They never made it down the aisle, my father was murdered two months before their wedding," she added.

"Ouch," he muttered.

Fiona sighed and stood up to throw her stuff out.

After school, Jay was walking around the park with Alice on his back. "Okay, why do you insist on me carrying you around the park like this?" He asked.

"Because you love me," she replied.

"You're lucky that I do."

Alice kissed his neck. "Okay, but you can't do that," he told her.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because…just don't."

Alice got off his back. "You okay?" She asked.

"It's just that we've been dating for two years…" he started.

Alice knew where this was going at. "Jay…" she trailed off.

"I know, I know," he answered.

"You're embarrassed that you're the only guy in our grade who hasn't had sex."  
"Don't say that too loud!"

"What that you're a virgin?"  
"Alice!"

Alice held his hand. "Look, Jay, you remember what we agreed on when we first started dating?" She asked. Jay sighed.

"No sex until marriage," he replied.

Alice kissed him gently. Jay wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her back.

**Author's Note: Just only a few days left before the premiere of my performance, but the next problem is I have been writing a different story on the side and I have been trying to find a place on the net to find it since this one doesn't accept celebrity fanfiction but I'll be back in business soon. Hope you guys love the story so far.**


	6. More Attacks

Chapter 6: More Attacks

Jay sighed as he walked down the dark streets of Reefside. A lot of the shops were closed, but he couldn't sleep. Fiona woke up screaming that she had heard Conner again and Jay just couldn't sit in that house anymore. As Jay walked through the streets, he saw someone walking up to him. He moved aside so the person could have more room to pass, but then the person grabbed him and shoved him up against a stone wall. Jay gasped for air when the person's hand tightened around his throat. "W--Who.." Jay trailed off.

"You will not defeat Master Abbadon," the mutant hissed.

Jay gagged and grabbed the mutant's wrist. "You will end up dead like him," the mutant threatened. Jay felt his world start to go black as he tried to reach for his gun. "Your father was weak too, that is why he died," the mutant taunted. Jay was able to knee the mutant in the stomach before grabbing his gun and firing. The mutant fell to his knees before turning into smoke. Jay collapsed on all fours, gasping and coughing.

When Jay got home, he saw Kira sitting on the couch again. "Where have you been?" She demanded.

"Mom…" he started.

"Jay I don't want you disappearing every time you sister has a nightmare."

"Mom she's screaming about seeing dad in her room!"

"They're just nightmares."

"Mom you're in denial! Your daughter's gone mental!"

Kira smacked him. Jay held his face, shocked that his mother had just hit him. Kira backed up in shock, she couldn't believe that she had hit her son. "Jay…I'm…" she started. Jay ran out of the house before she could say anything. "JAY!" She shouted.

(The Park)

Jay pulled up to the park and saw Ben sitting by a tree. "Hey, Jay man, what's up?" Ben asked. He saw the upset look on his face. "Whoa, what's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it. Have a beer?" Jay asked.

"Got a twelve pack," Ben replied with a grin.

He tossed Jay a bottle. Jay opened it and took a swig. "Tired of being a mama's boy?" He asked. Jay sat down.

"I'm sick of this life, Ben," Jay replied.

"I'll drink to that."

Ben took a swig from his beer bottle. "What happened this time?" He asked.

"My mom's in denial about my sister going completely insane," he replied.

"Your sister is still claiming she's seeing your dad in her room?"

"Yep."

Jay took a swig from the beer bottle. "How do you get these anyway, man? You're only eighteen," Jay commented.

"Easy, go in there with a fake ID claiming to be twenty-one," he replied.

"Nice."

Jay sat back against his car. "She hit me," he admitted.

"Who Fiona?" Ben asked.

"No, my mom."

"Wow, that's rough man."

Jay had another drink. "She never hit me before. Not even when I was a kid," he commented.

"Dude, it's not like she beat you or anything," Ben answered.

"It's not just that Ben! It's the fact she did it! My mom never hit me before!"

Jay chucked the empty bottle and it smashed on the concrete. "Dude! Don't throw the bottles. A cop sees us we're both screwed," Ben commented. Jay shrugged slightly and winced when car lights hit his face.

"Jay Charles McKnight!" Kira called as she gout of the car.

"Hello mother dear," he muttered.

"Get up."

"Why?"  
"Because I'm telling you to. Get up and get in that car."

Jay stared at her and stood up. "Excuse me, mom, but I don't need you telling me what to do," he told her. Kira smelt his breath.

"You've been drinking!" She snapped.

"Yeah? So?" He asked.

Kira grabbed Jay's jacket. "I should just throttle you!" She snapped.

"Want me to see dad early?" Jay asked.

Kira raised her hand to smack him again. "Take another swing mom," he told her. Kira shoved him slightly.

"How could you Jay!? You're such a good kid!" She stated.

"I'm tired of being the nice boy."

He kicked his car. Kira bit her lip and rubbed the back of her neck. "Jay, I know it's hard to be growing up without your dad…" she started.

"Mom! This has _nothing_ to do with dad!" He snapped.

Kira looked at Ben. "Hey, I'm out," Ben informed. He grabbed whatever he had and left. Kira ran her fingers through her hair.

"Jay, we can fix this you know. I'm sorry I hit you and I'll never do it again," she assured him.

Jay sat on the hood of his car. "Why is our family so screwed up mom?" He asked. Kira sat next to him.

"Our family isn't screwed up," she replied.

Jay pulled out his gun and stared reloading it. Kira placed her head in her head and looked at Jay. "I know it's hard, that past sixteen years have been a roller coaster for me," she added. She ran her hand along her son's face. "But we've had good times didn't we? Hmm?" She asked. Kira smiled at him. "We've had fun together haven't we? The three of us?" She asked. Jay nodded his head slowly. "I know it's about your dad. You're upset because all these boys want to be like their dad and yet you don't have one," she explained.

"Why did it have to be my dad?" He asked.

"I don't know, baby. Things just happen."

She stroked his face with the back of her hand. "Why was it me that chosen to be a Power Ranger? Why did it have to your father to die in my arms that night?" She asked. She reached over and held his hand. "But, Jay, there was a reason for everything. If I hadn't become a Power Ranger, one thing's for sure, you and I wouldn't be having this conversation," She commented.

"What?" He asked.

Kira sat back against the car. "Your father and I never saw eye to eye in high school. He was the star soccer player of the high school soccer team. I was what people called an Avril wannabe. Your father liked me in high school, but I never liked the jocks," she explained.

"So becoming a Power Ranger made you like him?" Jay asked.

"No, but becoming a Power Ranger had me get to know him. I was able to see that he was more than just a jock that liked to chase pretty girls. Your father was a good man."

Kira smiled. "He was always a good man," she murmured.

"So knowing he was a good man made you like him?" He asked.

"It wasn't just because he was a good man."

Kira played with her engagement ring that still hung around her neck. "Your father saw who I was instead of what I was. Your dad and I had a special bond, Jay. Your dad was my best friend as well as my lover," She added.

"Okay, you could've gone along without saying that word," he commented.

Kira laughed. "Jay, there's more to it than just sex," she answered. Jay sat back.

"Oh yeah?" He asked.

"Jay, your dad waited years for me. I didn't say yes to go out with him until a year after we graduated high school."

She looked over at him. "I know that you're waiting for that big night with Alice. But let me tell you something, Jay. When it happens, it'll be special, I regret that your dad wasn't the first person I was with," she stated.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Seriously. I had sex before I met your dad. It was one other person though."

"Who?"

"Your Uncle Trent."

"Ugh! No way!"

"Yes, my first time was with your Uncle Trent. This was years before he met Kitty though."

"Man that's just nasty."

"I thought I was in love with him."

Kira sighed. "There's also something about your dad that I should tell you," she commented.

"What?" He asked.

"He was evil once."

"My dad?"

"Yes he was. He was very evil. Worse than your Uncle Trent or Uncle Tommy."

She bit her lip. "He kidnapped me and tried to rape me," she confessed. Jay got off the car.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! My father kidnapped you and tried to rape you and yet you were still in love with him?" He asked.

"That thing wasn't your father."

"If it walked like dad and talked like dad, it's dad."  
"Wrong, it walked like your father, talked like your father, but he wasn't your father. Your father was a good man."

"But…"

"Jay, Abbadon's brother, Nerak, put a spell over your father. Turned him into an evil monster. Except instead of obeying him, this thing was out of control, was doing whatever it wanted. That included trying to rape me on three different occasions."

"THREE!?"

Kira got him to hush. "He tried to rape you three times?" He asked. She nodded her head slowly.

"But your father regretted it when we got him back," She replied.

Jay leaned against a tree. "Your dad beat himself up about that for a long time. Then after I died…" she started.

"You what?" He asked.

**IMPORTANT NOTE!!**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. I've been so caught up in my celebrity story it's gotten hard for me to get back into the PR game. So I'm just going to take a little vacation until more ideas come to me. Don't worry. Arwennicole will return.**


	7. The Whole Story

Chapter 7: The Whole Story

"You what?" Jay asked.

Kira nodded her head slowly. "I died once," she replied. Jay rubbed the back of his neck. "Nerak was going to kill your father and I didn't want to lose him again so I jumped in the way," she explained. Jay sat down on the ground.

"What did dad do?" He asked.

"He killed Nerak, but then after he did that, your father fell apart."

"How bad was he?"

Kira sighed and leaned against the car. "Your father became an alcoholic," she replied. Jay was in shock, he couldn't believe what he was hearing about his father. "He was a heavy drinker. He tricked your Uncle Ethan to get a fake ID," she added.

"But…" he trailed off.

"By the time I came back, your father just got out of rehab."

"Man our family is like a damn soap opera."

"Well except no one has died of a weird disease and no one has had an affair in this family."

"Okay we're pretty close to one."

Kira laughed. "You have your dad's sense of humor that's for sure," she commented. Jay smiled.

"So, how did you come back?" He asked.

"A friend of ours, Dulcea, did it," She replied.

"Couldn't she bring dad back?"

Kira shook her head slowly. "No, because what killed me was a spell. Apparently what killed your father was natural," she replied.

"Dad was murdered, how is that natural!?" He demanded.

"Your father was murdered with a regular weapon. He wasn't killed by a supernatural thing."

Kira swallowed a lump in her throat and played with her engagement ring. "I miss him," she murmured. She got up from the ground. "Oh, I wanted to give you this too," she informed. She went into her car and grabbed a jacket. "This was your dad's," she informed. She tossed the jacket over to him.

"Dad sure knew how to dress," he commented.

"I thought you'd like that one better instead of that torn up thing you wear."

Jay took off his leather jacket and pulled on the one his mom gave him. "Fits good," she commented. She walked over and fixed the collar. "Now, you look like a McKnight," she added. Jay laughed slightly, but then he saw something behind his mom.

"MOM!" He shouted.

He pushed her to the ground and the mutant grabbed Jay by his throat, pinning him to a tree. "JAY!" Kira shouted. Jay held onto the mutant's wrist as it tried to choke him.

"My--My gun!" He gasped out.

"Where is it?" Kira asked.

"M--M---My pants…"

Kira tried to reach the back of his pants, but the mutant grabbed her again and threw her to the ground. "Mom!" Jay gasped out.

"I'm coming, Jay," she answered.

She ran over and was able to grab the gun the second time. The mutant quickly grabbed Jay and held him up as a shield. "Kill me, you kill little boy," the mutant threatened. Kira held the gun up, but her hands were shaking. The mutant's hand turned to a blade and he pressed the blade against Jay's throat. "Make your choice," the mutant sneered.

"Mom…do it," Jay insisted.

Kira bit her lip, she couldn't get a clear shot. "Damn it Jay why did you have to inherit your father's height genes?" She asked. The mutant started walking towards the lake with Jay still in his grasp.

"Say bye, bye to mommy," the mutant sneered.

"JAY!" Kira shouted.

She took the shot, but just missed them as the mutant dove under with her son. "JAY NO!" She screamed. She dropped the gun and ran to the lake. "JAY!" She shouted. She couldn't see him.

"MOVE!" A voice shouted.

Before Kira could react, Ben pushed her aside and dove in. Kira took off her jacket and dove in after him.

She found where Jay was and saw Ben trying to pry the mutant's grip off her son. She saw that his grip was loose and she grabbed her unconscious son, pulling him to the surface.

Ben broke the surface with her a couple minutes after she did. "Did you kill it?" She asked.

"It disappeared," Ben replied.

"Help me get him to shore."

Ben grabbed Jay and got him to shore. "Is he breathing?" Kira asked.

"No," Ben replied.

Ben tilted Jay's head back and started CPR. Kira felt tears press against her eyes as she waited for her son to respond. "Come on, baby," she whispered. She held his hand. Ben stopped when he heard gurgling coming from Jay's throat and turned Jay on his side. The young man coughed up water and gasped for air. Kira held Jay in her arms with a sob. "Just breathe, sweetie, just breathe, don't try talking," she told him. Jay held onto Kira and took deep breaths. Kira looked over at Ben. "Thank you, thank you so much," she stated. Ben nodded.

"No problem," he answered.

"I know the past couple of years I never trusted you around my son, but after what I saw tonight, you have gained it."

"Good, appreciate it."

"Can you help me get him home?"

"Sure thing."

Kira gasped when the mutant came out of the water again, but before it could touch land, a gunshot was heard and the mutant burst into water. Jay sat there with his gun in his hand. "I've had about enough mutant fighting for one night," he muttered. Kira laughed as she and Ben helped him up and got him home.

The next morning, Jay woke up, feeling so stiff he could hardly get out of bed. "Jay, you're not going anywhere today," Kira informed.

"I…" he started.  
"You can hardly stand up."

She walked over and got her son to lay back down. "Mom…" he started.

"Jay, your throat is all bruised up and you're having a hard time just getting out of bed. You're not going anywhere today," she insisted.

"Fiona…is she okay?"

Kira smiled. "She's fine," she replied. Jay sighed and watched as she went to leave.

"Mom," he called.

"Yeah babe."

She looked back over at Jay. "Sorry for being such a pain in the ass," he commented. Kira laughed before walking over and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"You are your father's son," she answered.

She left the room and Jay fell asleep. However, in the window there were red eyes watching him.


	8. A Good Night

Chapter 8: A Good Night

Fiona bit her lip as she walked around the park. Her latest dream about her father coming to her spooked her so bad. It wasn't the fact that she had seen her dad again, it's what she promised him. Her hands shook at the thought of going down into the demon world to retrieve her father's soul. She took a deep breath. "Daddy…where do I go?" She asked. She stood up and walked around. "WHAT DO I DO!?" She shouted.

Jay pulled up to Alice's house and got out. "I hate dinner parties," he muttered. He fixed his jacket and walked to the front door. Alice opened the door.

"Oh thank God you're here!" She gasped.

"Hello to you too."

She grabbed his hand and yanked him inside. "Sheesh! What's going on?" He asked.

"Well, look who decided to come to the party," a voice commented.

A young man about their age came up. He had blonde hair cropped short, brown eyes, and he was wearing a tux.

He looked over at Jay. "Well, McKnight, I'm surprised to see you here," he commented. Alice stood behind Jay and he caught a glimpse of his girlfriend's wrist.

"Hey, what are you doing grabbing my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Just having some fun," the guy answered.

"You know, Alex, you should back off."

"Oh yeah? I don't see your name on her."

"I don't treat girls like they're fresh meat for the taking. Unlike some people."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Jay wrapped his arm around Alice's waist. "Come on, Alice, we're getting out of here," he informed. They didn't know that Alice's parents were standing there. Alex stood in front of them before they could leave. "What the hell are you doing?!" Jay snapped shoving him.

"You did not just push me!" Alex snapped.

"Are you serious?" Jay asked.

"Outside now."

"No way, fighting you would be like fighting a lawyer. I'll call you when I need to win a case."

Alex glared at him and tackled him. Alice gasped and backed up. Jay started defending himself when a few guys from the party started pulling them back. "YOU DON'T WANT TO FIGHT ME ALEX!" Jay shouted.

"WHY NOT!?" Alex shouted.

"Cuz I'll kill you idiot!" Jay snapped.

Jay walked over to Alice. "Come on," he told her. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the house.

Jay pulled up on a hill that looked out over the city. Alice looked over at him. "You okay?" She asked.

"Just pissed off," he replied.

Alice reached over and she held his hand. Jay gave her hand a gentle squeeze before getting out of his car. Alice got out of the car and she leaned against the hood. "To try to change the subject, where did you get this old car?" She asked. Jay stared at the car.

"It was my father's…" he trailed off.

"Your father's?"

Jay nodded. "My mom wanted me to have something that once belonged to him, so she kept his mustang," he replied. Jay sighed sadly.

"You miss him don't you?" She asked.

"How can you miss someone you never knew?"

Alice placed her hand on his shoulder. "Jay, he was your father," she murmured.

"Who died three months after I was born," he answered.

"But even infants love their parents. And I know you loved your dad so much."

Jay leaned against the car. "Why are you asking to me about this?" He asked. Alice sighed and she placed her head on his chest.

"I'm curious, that's all," she replied.

Jay wrapped his arms around her and he ran circles over her back. Alice sighed and closed her eyes. "I should take you home," he commented.

"I don't want to go," She answered.

Jay pulled back slightly and looked down at her. Alice stood up on her tip toes and kissed him. Jay kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. Alice walked over to the car and pulled out a blanket. She spread the blanket out on the ground and Jay sat down on it. Alice sat down next to him and undid his shirt. "Whoa! What are you doing Alice?" He asked. Alice looked up at him.

"I think I'm ready to go further, Jay," she replied.

"Are you sure?" Jay asked, looking down at Alice, "Cause I want you to be sure." Alice smiled and placed her hand on his face.

"I'm sure," She replied.

She reached down and held his hands. "I want to be with you, Jay. I don't care about my parents and what they think. I love you, and only you," she added. Jay kissed her temple, smiling softly at her.

"I love you too, Alice," he answered.

Alice reached up and she kissed Jay, her lips were soft and pliant against Jay's. Jay's hands rested on her hips, his lips gently manipulating Alice's. Alice bit her lip as Jay kissed down her jaw to her neck and her shoulder. He pushed her down against the blanket, kissing her firmly but gently. She pulled his shirt off his shoulders and he undid the back of her dress. Jay and Alice helped each other out of their undergarments and Alice was starting to feel apprehensive. "There's nothing to worry about. I would never hurt you," he assured her with love pouring out of his eyes and soul.

"I know, I trust you," she answered as she placed her hand on the back of his neck.

Jay positioned himself at her entrance and when he entered her, he bit her shoulder. "Ow! Jay what--" she started.

"We're one, Alice," he answered.

Alice looked down and saw that he was fully in her. "Oh wow…" she whispered. Jay gently started to move within her. Alice wrapped her legs around Jay's hips and slowly moved up against Jay's hips. Jay and Alice moaned and moved in unison. They moved as one until they reached their peak and cried out in passion at the same time. They came down from their high and Alice curled up against Jay. Jay held her hand and laced his fingers with hers. "I wish we could stay like this forever," she murmured.

"Would be nice," he answered.

He kissed her shoulder. Alice had covered herself with his jacket and Jay had put his boxers back on. "See the look on Alex's face when you threatened to kill him?" She asked. He laughed slightly and looked at her bruised wrist. "He did that right before you came," she murmured. He lifted her wrist up and kissed the bruises.

"He won't touch you again while I'm around," he answered.

Alice sighed and ran her hand along his face. "You don't understand. My parents will keep on bringing Alex over until they try to make me see what a good man he is. So far, I haven't seen it," she stated.

"Any man who hurts a girl should be shot," he muttered.

He kissed her shoulder. "Especially if they hurt someone like you," he murmured. Alice smiled and kissed him gently. Jay kissed her back and looked at his watch. "I should get you home," he told her. Alice sighed as she pulled on her clothes and stood up. Jay pulled on the rest of his clothes, stood up, and threw the blanket back into the trunk.

They listened to the radio as Jay drove her home. "Oh! I love this song!" She gasped. She turned it up. "I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy. I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need…" she sang. Jay smiled and pulled up to her house. "Okay, this is our song. Every time you hear this song I want you to think about us," she commented.

"When don't I?" he asked.

He kissed her briefly before she got out of the car. Alice smiled and watched as he drove off.

She went inside and leaned against the door with a smile. She bit her lip and couldn't help but giggle. "Where have you been?" Mrs. Dennings asked. Alice smiled as she went upstairs.

Jay got home that night and as he laid there in bed, a smile crept across his face as he thought about Alice and how much he loved her.


	9. Getting Worse

Chapter 9: Getting Worse

Jay was walking to his car after school when he saw Alex leaning against it. "What are you doing on my car?" he asked. Alex grinned slightly.

"What's wrong? You don't like that I'm leaning against daddy's car?" he asked.

"Why don't you just back off?" Jay answered.

Alex stood up from the car. "What are you going to do about it mama's boy?" He asked. Jay went to throw a punch when Alice pushed him back.

"Jay, just let it go okay? Just let it go," she insisted.

"Yeah, Jay, let it go," Alex taunted.

"You shut up."

Jay pulled out Alice's grasp and got into his car. "Jay…" she started. She ran over to the passenger's side and got in.

Jay drove up a hill and stopped. "Jay, you okay?" She asked. Jay pushed his hair out of his face.

"The guy bugs me," he muttered.

Alice reached over and held his hand. "Why is it my family that is bothered?" He muttered. She placed her head on his shoulder.

"Your family aren't always bothered," she answered.

Jay wrapped his arms around her and pressed his forehead against the side of her head. "I love you," he murmured. She buried her face into his chest.

"I love you," she answered.

Jay let her go and got out of the car. "Jay," she called. Jay leaned against the hood of the car and ran his fingers through his hair. Alice got out of the car. "What's wrong, Jay?" She asked.

"I just want to be normal you know?" He muttered.

"You are normal."

"No I'm not Alice! I'm killing mutants for a damn living!"

Alice walked over and placed her hands on his face. "You're the greatest man I have ever known. You put your family before yourself," she stated. She stroked his face. "I love you more than anything, you are normal, you just do different things," she added. Jay sighed and pressed his forehead against hers.

"If it weren't for this, I'd say we get out of here, start our own life. Away from everything!" He stated.

Alice sighed. "We couldn't go even if we wanted to Jay," she answered.

"Why not?"  
"Because everyone we love is here."

Jay stroked her face. "You can't leave your mom and your sister," she added. Jay nodded his head slowly. "God knows my dad would hunt us down forever," she stated. Alice shrieked when Jay picked her up by her waist and set her on the hood of the car.

"Well, your dad will definitely hate me when I end up as his son-in-law," he commented.

Alice laughed and ran her fingers through his hair. "You think we'll be together for that long?" She asked. Jay kissed the palm of her hand.

"I know we will be," he replied.

Jay held her hand and kissed her wrist before pulling her down and kissing her on the lips. Alice placed her hand on the back of his neck and kissed him back. Alice pulled back. "I have to go, I have a party to get ready for," she informed. Jay sighed and helped her off the car. "Pick me up at eight?" She asked.

"Sure," he replied.

****

(8:00)

Jay pulled up to the house and got out of the car. He walked up to the house and went in. He looked around, searching for Alice. "Hey, have you seen Alice?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, she's in the back," one of the guys replied.

"Thanks," Jay answered.

Jay went to the back, but then his heart stopped. He saw Alex and Alice kissing on the piano bench. "What the hell is going on here?" He demanded. Alice pulled back and gasped to see Jay there.

"Jay!" She gasped.

Jay left the house and Alice chased him.

"Jay wait! JAY!" Alice shouted. Jay stopped and looked at her.

"What am I doing here?" He asked.

Alice bit her lip. "You're here to pick me up," she replied. Jay shook his head.

"I never fit into this life, I never have, never will," he answered.

Alice swallowed a lump in her throat. "Jay, I didn't mean…" she started. She reached to hold his hand.

"Don't touch me! Just don't touch me!" He snapped.

He got into his car and drove off. "JAY!" Alice shouted.

Jay stopped on the hill and kicked his car, threw rocks over the edge of the cliff. "Temper, temper," a voice sneered.

"Who's there?" Jay called.

Before Jay could react, several mutants came out and attacked him. "LET GO!" Jay shouted when they grabbed his arms, pinning him to the ground. A hooded figure came out and the mutants dragged Jay to his knees.

"Welcome to my army, Jay, son of Conner," he commented.

He grabbed Jay by the back of his head and forced his head back. Jay's eyes widened when a mutant stood before him and turned into mist and went into Jay's mouth. The hooded figure laughed as the mutant entered Jay's body. Once it was over, Jay's eyes flashed a deep red. "Welcome to my army," the figure greeted.

"The honor is all mine," Jay answered.


	10. Attacks

Chapter 10: Attacks

Alice bit her lip as she looked at all her rich friends. She stared at the empty cup in her hands. "I'm gonna go get another drink," she informed.

"Alright, see you on the dance floor," Alex commented.

Alice shuddered slightly, she missed Jay. She set her cup on the bar and she went upstairs to see that the spot above was empty. She stood at the railing and she watched as everyone danced and had a good time. "Thought you'd be having fun," a voice commented. Alice knew that voice and Jay walked up behind her, standing dangerously close to her. Alice bit her lip and she lowered her head slightly. She turned around to look at him.

"I didn't mean to betray you," she answered.

Jay kissed her forehead and he stroked her face. "I know it wasn't your fault," he assured her. She looked back over at everyone else as she leaned against the railing again. Jay's eyes flashed red for a brief second. He stood closer to her and he ran his hand over Alice's shoulder. "You are given everything you have ever wanted, and yet you stay with me," he commented. Alice felt her heart miss a beat as he ran his hand over her shoulder, but then her breath was caught in her throat as his hand moved down to her thigh.

"Don't…" she started.

"Stop me if you don't want me to," he answered.

Alice bit her lip as his hand pulled her skirt up slightly. She let out a gasp when he kissed the back of her neck and he nipped at her earlobe. "Jay…this isn't like you…" she insisted. He pressed her up against the railing without answering her. "Jay stop," she told him. She was able to push back against the railing and she pulled away from him. "Jay what…" she trailed off. She saw his eyes were red and she went to scream when he covered her mouth.

"Not a word," he told her.

Alice stared at him in shock. She pulled his hand away from her mouth. "What did they do to you?" She asked.

"My master made me powerful," he replied.

"Jay…you're a good man."

Jay grabbed her shoulders, pulling her to him. "Let me go!" She hissed. She kneed him in the stomach, making Jay let her go. She ran down the stairs and out the door.

****

(McKnight House)

Kira was looking over the bills when Jay came into the house. "Jay, your boss called, why weren't you at work?" She asked.

"Didn't feel like going tonight," he replied.

Kira stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "Your teachers called saying you weren't at school," she commented.

"Didn't feel like going," he answered.

"You also got in a fight with Ben Harding?" She asked.

"So?"  
"Jay, this isn't you! You're lying, you're skipping school, you're fight…"

She gasped when Jay's eyes flashed red before he grabbed her by her throat and slammed her against the wall. "Stay out of my way! You killed my master!" He snapped. He tightened his grip around her throat. Kira tried to gasp for air, but no air would go in or leave her lungs. "I will enjoy watching you die," he sneered. She reached up and grabbed his wrist, her nails digging into his hand. "Watch you die just like that lover of yours, slowly and painfully," he taunted. Tears welled up in Kira's eyes, this wasn't her son, she knew this wasn't her son. "Hit a bad spot didn't we? So sad that your poor, precious Conner died a horrible death. He deserved what you go. So will you, your daughter, and your son in the end. The entire McKnight family will be dead!" He laughed.

"Jay…" she started.

"Sorry Jay's not here right now, please leave your name and number after the beep," he taunted.

Kira went limp and Jay laughed evilly. However, something stabbed him in the shoulder, making him cry out in pain and drop Kira. He spun around and saw Fiona there with a knife in her hand. "You will pay for that!" He snapped. Fiona shook her head.

"Leave my brother now!" She ordered.

"I like it here, I think I'll stay."

"JAY!"

He laughed be grabbing Fiona, throwing her aside, making her drop her knife. Jay grabbed the knife and stood over Fiona. Fiona backed away, but she hit a corner. "Whoops, ran out of room and time," He laughed. Just then a huge gust of wind blasted through the house and Jay cried out in pain. Fiona ran over to Kira.

"Mom, mom," she called.

Kira gasped for air. "What's going on?" She asked. She looked up and saw Jay fighting an invisible force.

"_Leave my family alone you son of a bitch!_" A familiar voice snapped.

Jay laughed. "You are nothing but a spirit. You can't harm me," he laughed.

"Then why is there fear in your eyes?" Conner asked.

They could hear Conner, but they couldn't see him. "You will leave my son, now!" Conner ordered. Jay laughed evilly, his eyes growing a bright red.

"Your son is just like you, McKnight. Very strong, but very stupid," he laughed.

Kira watched as Jay was thrown across the table. Jay stood up. "You can fight me in here, but once I leave this house, McKnight, you are not allowed to leave this house," he taunted. He laughed as he broke through a window and ran off.

"JAY!" Fiona screamed.

"Let him go, Fiona, he will be back," Conner answered.

Conner disappeared before they could say anything.

Alice was walking outside when she heard a twig crack. "Hello?" She called. She grabbed a shovel as she went to see what was going on. She screamed when Jay came out and held the shovel up. "Stay away from me," she ordered.

"I won't hurt you," he assured her.

Alice raised the shovel. "I mean it, stay away!" She demanded. When he charged at her, she quickly kicked him away and then hit him on the back of the head with the shovel. She watched as he fell to the ground. She wasn't going to kill Jay. She refused to kill her boyfriend. However, the red eyes disappeared and Jay went limp. She backed up when black mist left Jay's mouth.


	11. Jay's Mission

Chapter 11: Jay's Mission

Jay woke up and saw Alice over him. "Alice?" He asked. Alice smiled and stroked his face.

"Hey, babe," she answered.

He slowly sat up, holding his head. "Why do I feel like I got hit by a shovel?" He asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that," she replied.

"What?" He asked.

"You were trying to attack me, I had no choice but to hit you with the nearest weapon I had right now."

Jay rubbed his forehead and Alice stood behind him, looking at the gash in his shoulder. "Do you remember anything?" She asked. Jay shook his head.

"If I did I wouldn't be sitting here," he replied.

Alice sighed as she cleaned the cut out on his shoulder. "I saw my father, Alice," he told her. Alice stalled.

"What?" She asked.

"My father, I saw my father," He replied.

"That's…That's imposs-" she started.

"Impossible I know. But I saw him. I heard him," he insisted.

Alice wrapped the gash up. "While he was fighting the demon part of me, he came into my mind. I heard him," he told her.

"What did he say?" She asked.

Jay sat there in silence. "He asked me to bring him back," he replied.

"How?" She asked.

Jay stood up. "I know how," he replied. He looked over at Alice. "Will you help me?" He asked.

"Yes, of course," she replied.

Jay smiled as he grabbed her hand and they ran out of her courtyard.

Alice tried to keep up with him as they ran through the trees. "Jay! Where are we going?!" She called out.

"When my dad was talking to me, he showed me a cave in the woods here," he answered.

After what seemed like forever, they finally came to a stop in front of a cave. Alice was panting slightly and Jay pushed some branches back, revealing the cave entrance. "Jay…I don't know…" she trailed off. Jay reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter. He pushed his hair out of his face as they moved into the cave.

As they went deeper into the cave, Alice screamed when a bunch of bats came flying at them. Jay hurried over and covered her head from the bats. "You're okay, you're okay," he assured her. They stood up and saw moonlight coming through a hole, landing on a stone altar.

"What do we do now?" She asked.

Jay ran up the stone steps. "Dad said when the moon is high, I have to put something of great value of his on this altar," he replied.

"I don't think your dad's car is gonna fit," she quipped.

"Ha, ha, very funny," he answered.

Jay reached into his dad's jacket pocket and pulled out a silver cuff. "A bracelet?" She asked. Jay looked at the bracelet to see a little sliver of the red Dino Gem still inside. "Your dad knew how to accessorize," she commented.

"Funny," he answered.

Jay looked through the hole and saw that the moon was high. "Hope this works dad," he muttered. He set the bracelet down and backed up when a red light shot off from it. Alice jumped with a shriek. Jay watched in amazement when a figure appeared in the red light. After what seemed like hours, the light disappeared and Jay stood there in shock. Sitting in place of the bracelet was Conner James McKnight.

"Dad…" he trailed off, unable to believe it.

Conner shook his head slightly as if he woke up from a long sleep. "Whoa…what a rush," he commented. He looked up and saw Jay standing there. "I knew you could do it, kid," he commented. He got off the altar and stood in front of his son. "You look like you've seen a ghost," He commented.

"I think I am," Jay answered.

Conner laughed slightly before grabbing his son by the back of his neck and pulled him into a hug. Jay was a little frozen at first, but then he hugged Conner back gently at first, but when it finally sank in that his father was back, he was hugging him tight. Tears pressed against his eyes as he hugged his father. For years he wanted to know his father and now his father was there in the flesh. "Come on, kid, we have a war to win," he commented.

****

(Kira's House)

Kira was taking care of the cut on Fiona's forehead. Fiona sighed and looked up when the front door opened and she saw Jay come into the kitchen. His eyes were grown instead of the red. "Jay? Are you really back?" she asked.

"It's me in the flesh," Jay replied.

Fiona got up and hurried over to her brother, hugging him tight. "And mom, there's a surprise for you in the living room," he informed. Kira gave her son a quizzical look before going into the living room.

Conner stood in the living room waiting and looked up when he saw Kira standing there. "Hey, babe, long time no see," he commented. Kira froze, tears rushed to her eyes, and her heart missed a beat.

"No…it can't be…you're dead…" she whispered.

Conner walked over and he stroked her face. "It's me, Kira," he answered quietly. Kira reached out and stroked his face. Her thumbs running over his cheek bones, over his eyes, along his nose, jaw, and lips. Tears fell down her face.

"Conner…" she choked out.

She hugged him tight with a sob. "Oh God Conner!" She sobbed into his shoulder. Conner hugged her back with tears spilling down his cheeks. He hugged her tight, lifting her up off the ground. "You're here, you're really here," she babbled.

"I'm here," he answered, his voice cracking.

Kira kept crying against him. All the years she slept in that empty bed, for years she dreamt of seeing him again, to touch him, kiss him one last time. Her dreams came true, because now she was standing in the living room in Conner's arms. Conner looked up to see Fiona standing there. "Fi…" he started. Fiona hurried over and Conner welcomed her with a free open arm. He hugged them both before Jay walked over and hugged all three of them. Alice stood there with tears falling down her face to see the greatest reunion she had ever witnessed in her life.


	12. Lover's Reunion

Chapter 12: Lover's Reunion

After the lovely family reunion, Alice sat next to Jay on the couch as the entire McKnight family sat down to "discuss" the situation at hand. "Now that Jay's back on our side, there's no telling what Abbadon's going to do next," Conner informed, pushing his hair out of his face.

"What do we do?" Kira asked concerned.

Conner sat back, looking at the newly reformed Dino Gem on his wrist. "Kira, you ready for one more fight as Rangers?" He asked.

"Conner…we can't," she replied.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Incase you forgot, while you were lying there dying in my arms you told me to destroy the Dino Gems," she replied.

Conner cursed quietly, putting his head in his hands. "And I don't want to stand there and watch you die again," She added as she got up.

"Kira…" he started.

Kira hurried out of the room. Conner looked at his children and Alice. "She hasn't done very well since I've been gone has she?" He asked.

"She's been torn up for the past sixteen years," Jay replied.

"I better go talk to her."

He got up and went after Kira.

Kira was sitting out on the porch with tears streaming down her face. "Kira," He murmured. She glanced at him before he sat down next to her on the porch swing.

"You've been in our house all these years?" She asked.

"I was…but I don't remember much," he replied.

Kira bit her lower lip and swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat. "I just got you back," she choked out. Conner wrapped his arms around her. "Why can't we just be happy together?" She asked with a sob. Conner wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I'm not leaving you this time," he replied quietly against her hair.

Kira looked up at him and Conner pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back, placing her hand on the side of his neck.

Fiona cleared her throat as she walked back into the living room. "Guys, we might want to bail," she informed.

"Why?" Jay asked.

"Because mom and dad are making out on the front porch," she replied.

"Um…gross…come on Alice, I'll take you home," Jay informed, standing up.

Alice got up and followed Jay with Fiona behind them both.

Conner pulled back slightly, kissing all around Kira's face. Kira sighed and laced her fingers with Conner's. It seemed like forever since she last felt his touch and kisses. She wanted it all, she wanted to feel him again. Conner suddenly stood up and led her to the house.

They ended up in her room. They touched and kissed every inch of each other. Their clothes were easily discarded. Conner looked down and saw that the engagement ring was hanging on a chain around Kira's neck. "You kept this…" he whispered. Kira smiled up at him.

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked.

Conner bent down and kissed her gently. Kira kissed him back and placed her hand on the back of his neck. He nudged her legs apart with his knee and settled down between her legs. Kira moaned slightly and gasped when he entered her in one swift thrust. Feeling him fill her up completely brought tears to her eyes again. A tear slid down her cheek as he slowly made love to her. The same bottled up feelings that she had for Conner since she was in high school came back at full force. Conner heard a sob escape her lips and looked down at her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she replied.

Conner stroked her cheek, wiping the tears from her cheek. "You're crying, what's the matter?" He asked. Kira reached out and touched his face.

"I've missed you so much," she replied.

Conner pressed his forehead against hers. "I've missed you too," he answered. He ran his hand along her cheek, tears wanting to fall down his face. "I'd watch you sleep at night and I would want so badly to touch you, but I couldn't," he whispered. Kira placed her hands on his face. "I longed to touch you like this for years. I was being punished, but I don't know why because that was the worse punishment I ever went through," he added. Kira kissed him gently.

"Make love to me," she whispered.

Conner closed his eyes and kissed her deeply before starting a pace, moving in and out of her. Kira's breathing came out in short pants as she went at the same pace. She tightened her arms around his back and her moaned started getting a little louder. "Oh God…Conner…" she moaned. Conner buried his face into her neck as he felt himself go over the edge.

"Kira…" he groaned.

He gripped the blankets under her and felt her grip his shoulders when she went over the edge. After awhile, he rolled off to the side and Kira placed her head on his chest. They laced their fingers together and Conner kissed her forehead. "I love you," he whispered. Kira closed her eyes and kissed his chest.

"I love you too," she answered.

The two long lost lovers fell into a deep sleep.

Later that night, Conner woke up and found Kira gone. "Kira?" He called. He saw the door to the balcony opened. He pulled on his boxers and went outside. He went outside and his eyes widened in horror. Kira was standing there in his shirt, but she had a blade pressed against her throat, Abbadon standing there in a cloak. The only way Conner recognized him was his eyes. "Let her go Abbadon," he ordered.

"Well, first night back from the dead and you use that bit of time you have to screw your little Yellow Ranger whore," Abbadon taunted.

"Conner don't listen…" Kira started.

"Shut up!"

Kira winced when she felt the blade dig into her skin slightly. "Let her go, Abbadon, your fight's with me," Conner insisted.

"You see, you think that, but you're wrong. My fight is with you, this slut, and your bastard children," Abbadon answered.

Conner felt his heart thump hard against his chest. "Love is such a weak emotion, it blinds you," Abbadon commented. Kira winced when his grip tightened on her wrist, making her whimper slightly. "Maybe I should make you watch her die like how she was forced to watch you die…but wait…you watched her die once before haven't you? So this wouldn't be new," he commented. Abbadon went to drag the knife across her throat.

"NO!" Conner shouted.

With sudden lightening speed, he ran over and freed Kira. Kira fell to the ground, holding her wrist while Conner fought Abbadon off. "LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!" He shouted. Kira closed her eyes when a red light nearly blinded her.

"NO!" Abbadon shouted.

Abbadon disappeared and Conner let out a few deep breaths before hurrying over to Kira. "Are you okay?" He asked. Kira nodded and he held her to him.

"That was scary," she whispered.

"No kidding," he answered.

He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. "Mom? Dad? What happened?" Fiona asked as she ran in. Jay was right behind his sister.

"Abbadon was here," Jay answered.

"How do you know?" Fiona asked.

"Because he attacked mom," Jay replied.

Conner held onto Kira. "You have to keep your guards up from this day forward you two, don't trust anyone outside this family, not unless you truly, truly trust them," he informed. They nodded their heads in agreement. "Because the war to live is going to start soon," he murmured. Kira let out a sigh and held onto Conner's hand, her head on his chest, and knew that he was right. Their biggest battle was yet to start.


	13. Catching Up

Chapter 13: Catching Up

Conner was sitting outside with Kira. "So…where is everybody?" He asked. Kira placed her head on his chest.

"Ethan got married a few years after you died and moved to San Diego, he's working for a major computer company now," she replied.

"What about Trent and Kitty?" He asked.

Kira laced her fingers with his. "They moved to New York. Kitty got a job as a gymnastics instructor and Trent's working for a big comic book company now," she replied.

"Tommy and Kimberly?" He asked.

"They're still here. Tommy still works up at the high school and Kim's now working as the new gym teacher there," she replied.

"A lot has changed since I died."

Kira nodded her head slowly. "Our friendships with each other were sort of never the same after you died," she murmured.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"It's just that, every time we got together we knew that there was someone missing," She replied.

Conner kissed the top of her head. "I was always with you guys," he murmured. Kira sighed as his hand moved up and down her arm.

"And then I gave up my singing dream to take care of Jay and Fiona," She added.

Conner sighed, holding her closer to him. "When Abbadon's defeated, you're going to go try again," he answered.

"Yeah right, what record company would want me now?" She asked.

"Come on, Kira, you're young and drop dead gorgeous and talented, someone will want you," he replied.

Kira laughed slightly. "I'm not exactly seventeen anymore," she pointed out.

"You're still drop dead gorgeous," he answered.

Kira laughed again.

That evening, Conner was sitting in the living room when Jay came downstairs, tossing the small, red soccer ball back and forth between his hands. "Hey, dad," Jay called out. Conner looked up from what he was reading and looked up at Jay.

"Still kind of different hearing you actually talk when the last time I actually saw you, you were…" Conner started.

"I was only a few months old," Jay finished for him, sitting down.

Conner nodded his head slowly. "Hard to believe how you're all grown up now with a very pretty girlfriend if I may add," he commented. Jay pushed his hair out of his face.

"Hey, dad…mom made sure that you weren't forgotten in our lives. She told us so many stories about you," he informed.

Conner nodded his head slowly. "Knowing your mother, she'd make sure I wasn't forgotten. She never…" Conner started.

"Dated anyone else? No," he answered.

Conner stared at the papers that were on the table. "I mean, honestly, she was close once. I was like twelve at the time," Jay admitted.

"What happened then?" Conner asked.

"She kept saying no because she always felt like she was betraying you," Jay replied.

"I wanted her to move on with her life."

"She tried, seriously she did, but when it was like some sort of anniversary of either your first date or when you proposed to her or even the day you died, she just fell apart during those days."

Conner sighed and pushed his hair out of his face. "Hey, dad, this is going to be a weird question, but what is it like?" Jay asked.

"What?" Conner asked.

"Dying?"

Conner laughed. "You're my son that's for sure," he commented. He sat back on the couch. "Honestly, I remember that dagger piercing my heart. Felt it go through my Ranger suit and everything," He started. Jay sat there listening. "However, there was no pain. I expected to be in a whole heap of pain but I wasn't. I just remember lying there in your mother's arms. Babbling things I don't remember saying and then I saw this white light coming towards me," he explained.

"Do you remember anything that you said to mom?" Jay asked.

Conner looked at Jay. "I remembered telling her that I love her," he replied.

"That's it?" Jay asked.

"And that I wanted you and your sister to live normal lives," Conner replied.

Conner rubbed the back of his neck. "That's all I remember," he murmured. Jay was quiet for a minute.

"You were trapped in this house all these years?" Jay asked.

"Yep, don't remember much of that experience either," he replied.

He stood up from the couch. "I remembered seeing your mom lying in bed each night and I could never tell if I was in heaven or hell because I could see your mom, heaven, but I wasn't able to touch her, hell," he explained. They were silent again. "I'm going to marry your mother this time, Jay, I'm not going to leave any loose ends," Conner informed.

"What do you mean leaving loose ends? You're staying with us aren't you?" Jay asked.

"Going to try, but if something were to happen to me, I want to make sure that I married your mom."

Jay watched as Conner got up and went into the kitchen. He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling like he had already lost his father again, even though he was right in the next room.

That night, Jay was laying in bed when there was a breeze that was in his room, but there was no window open. "Are you sure what you brought back is your father?" A voice whispered before disappearing. Jay shot up from bed with a gasp. He slowly got out of bed and went to look into his parent's room.

When Jay looked through the window into his parent's room, he saw Conner up and walking around. However, his eyes are red. "HEY!" Jay shouted. Jay threw the door open, jolting his mother awake.

"Jay what the hell are you doing?!" She exclaimed.

"That's not dad!" Jay answered.

Conner stood there and Kira looked at him to see his eyes glowing. "His eyes are glowing! He's a demon!" He snapped. He went to charge at Conner, but the older man grabbed his son by his shoulders.

"Jay! It's me!" Conner snapped, pushing him back down.

Jay realized that his mother wasn't doing anything. "Jay, it's me," he assured him. Jay glanced between Kira and Conner.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"My eyes are glowing because somehow when I was brought back, I got this new sense where I can feel when Abbadon's around and he was here," Conner replied.

Jay watched as the red in Conner's eyes died down. "And besides, a demon's eyes are blood red, mine are just red," he added. Conner sat down in the chair, rubbing his forehead.

"So…you can tell whether or not Abbadon's around?" Jay asked.

"Yes, and he was here, not long ago…" Conner trailed off.

Conner stood up and grabbed Jay. "Did he talk to you?" He asked.

"I--I don't know…" Jay started.

"What did he say?!" Conner snapped.

"Conner, calm down," Kira hissed.

She walked over and pulled her son from her lover's grasp. "We're not doing anyone any good here sitting here pointing fingers," she stated. Jay sat down on the bed and let out a sigh.

"What do we do?" Jay asked.

"We need to find out who Abbadon is, it has to be someone close to us," Kira replied.

"Alice isn't Abbadon," Jay insisted.

"We knew that one already," Conner answered.

Jay gave him a quizzical look. Before Kira could say anything, a huge gust of wind blasted through the room, knocking them all down. "Catch me if you can!" Abbadon laughed. Abbadon laughed and disappeared in black smoke. Kira hurried over and helped Jay up.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Jay was in shock. "I know that voice," he whispered. Kira placed her hand on her son's cheek. "Ben…" he whispered.


	14. Live Together, Die Together

Chapter 14: Live Together, Die Together

Conner sat outside, staring out at the trees in the backyard when Kira walked over. "Conner?" She murmured, placing a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at her before looking back at the trees. "You've hardly said a word all day," she told him, sitting down next to him.

"Just a lot on my mind," he answered.

She ran her fingers through his hair. "My own son attacked me the other night, Kira. It shows how much I don't know about him. Shows how much of a fool I was to die on you," he muttered.

"Conner, don't say that," she insisted.

"Why not? It's true."

"Because it's not true."

Kira kissed the side of his head. "You saved us," she whispered. She ran her hand over his muscled arm.

"I left you behind. I'm a selfish man to leave you behind like that," he answered.

"Conner, you saved me from death."

Conner let out a heavy sigh, closing his eyes. "I've been dead for sixteen years, Kira…how can I get back into the swing of things being dead for sixteen years?" He asked. She was silent. Conner rubbed the back of his neck. "I never wanted this for our children. I never wanted them to be in danger. I wanted the powers to be destroyed so they didn't have to go through this," He insisted.

"This wasn't your fault," she assured him.  
"I should've made sure that bastard had gone to hell like his brother!"

He got up and kicked the patio table over. "I just wanted everything to stop!" He snapped. Kira stood up and placed his hands on his face.

"You're the greatest man I have ever known, Conner. You're the gentlest man I have ever known. You grew up so much since high school. You're no longer the air headed jock who used to care about nothing but himself. You're a kind, gentle man who would die for his family and you did," she explained.

Conner stared at the ground. "Why didn't you move on, Kira? You knew I wasn't that selfish boy anymore, why didn't you move on?" He asked. Kira swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Because even death wouldn't make me stop loving you," she replied.

She ran her hand over his cheek. "I'm in love with you and only you. No one could ever come in and try to be a father to our children because it would kill me because it was supposed to be you to see them grow up. I couldn't bear the thought of another man seeing Jay and Fiona take their first steps, say their first words, because I know it was supposed to be you to see all those things and not some other man…" she trailed off. Conner pressed his forehead against hers. "I still love you and nothing could ever take that away from me," she added. Conner let out a sigh, placing his hands on her waist.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone for sixteen years," he whispered.

She placed her hand on the back of his neck and let out a shaky sigh. "We live together, we die together this time," he whispered. Kira nodded her head slowly, pressing her face into his neck.

"Live together, die together," she agreed.

He hugged her tight, tears wanting to fall down his face.

**(Two Days Later)**

"I don't know mom, I think it's too tight," Fiona murmured, trying to zip up the back of her dress. Kira rolled her eyes slightly as her daughter zipped the dress up.

"Well, this is the only second best thing," she answered.

She turned around and looked at her daughter. "So, how do I look?" She asked. Fiona gave her a smile and gave her a so-so gesture as a joke. "Oh thanks," Kira laughed, hugging her. She looked up when Kitty came in. "Kitty, thanks for coming," she murmured, hugging her cousin.

"You kidding? We wouldn't miss this!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Especially when we know that Conner's too stubborn to stay dead and we get the chance to at least see you marry him," Ethan quipped.

Kira playfully punched his shoulder. "Everyone ready?" Tommy asked, walking in. Kira nodded before they went into the church.

Conner stood up at the altar with Jay, Ethan, and Trent standing behind him. Kira stood in front of Conner with Fiona, Ethatn's wife, Lena, and Kitty standing behind her. Tommy and Kimberly sat in their seats as witnesses. Conner smiled as he held Kira's hand up and slipped a ring onto her finger. "I, Conner, promise to love and respect you, Kira. I promise to be with you during the good times or the bad…for richer or for poorer…in sickness and in health…forsaking all others…and until death do we part. I have loved you since I was seventeen-years-old and I'm glad you have agreed to spend the rest of your life with me as I have vowed to spend the rest of my life…and all of eternity with you," He vowed. Kira felt tears press against her eyes as she took the ring from Fiona.

"I, Kira, promise to love and respect you, Conner. I promise to true to you for the rest of our lives. I promise to be with you during good times or the bad…for richer or for poorer…in sickness and in health…forsaking all others…and until death do we part. Even though you have loved me since you were seventeen…I was in love with you since I was sixteen. I always pretended that I didn't care because I didn't want to show that I did care. Being without you for sixteen was nearly too much and heart wrenching. I can't imagine my life without you. I love you so much Conner and I'm very honored to be your wife," she vowed.

Conner felt tears press against his eyes. "By the powers invested in me in the state of California. I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the priest announced. Kira smiled as she placed her hand on the back of Conner's neck and kissed him. Conner placed his hands on her waist, kissing her back while their friends and children clapped for them.

**(Abbadon's lair)**

Abbadon watched with a disgusted sneer. "Oh brother. Enjoy your last few days together, because you won't be like that soon," he sneered.


	15. One More Time

Chapter 15: One More Time

Jay woke up and walked downstairs when he heard whispering. He stopped by the living room and listened to his parents talk. "I don't know if I want him to keep fighting like this, Conner…he's only a kid," Kira whispered.

"Kira we were his age when we were fighting," he pointed out quietly.

"We had powers then, Conner. There are no powers this time, our powers have been destroyed…" she answered.

"Not all of them…"

He heard his mother gasp quietly. "Conner no…no! Don't give it to him, besides Tommy said it only works for us because of our DNA," she objected.

"Kira, Jay has part of my DNA, it would work for him," he answered.

"No! Conner! I forbid you to give that to him, no!"

Jay looked over the corner and saw Kira grabbing the bracelet, throwing it in a box. "No! I forbid you for giving that to our son!" She hissed.

"You're going to wake them up," Conner pointed out.

Kira bit her lower lip as Conner grabbed her hands. "Kira, listen to me, he's going to do it even if you don't want him to. If he wants to fight, he will fight, you won't be able to stop him," he answered. Kira let out a sigh.

"I just…" she trailed off.

Conner hugged Kira tight, kissing the top of her head. "I don't want him getting hurt," she added.

"I don't either," he answered.

Kira held onto him with tears spilling down her face. "This is the scariest thing I think I could ever go through," she told him. He nodded his head slowly, running his fingers through her hair.

**(Two Days Later)**

Jay was walking on the beach, holding Alice's hand. "You've been quiet all night, what's wrong?" She asked, Jay sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I heard my mom and dad talking about me," he replied.

She gave him a quizzical look. "My father…wants to pass his powers onto me," he informed. She just listened. "But mom…mom told him not to," he added. She laced her fingers with his.

"Your mom loves you, she's just worried about you," she answered.

"My father almost didn't care that I was his kid!"

"That's not true, Jay, and you know that. Your father died for you."

"He died for my mom."

Alice shook her head. "Your father died to save your mom. Your father died to make sure you guys were safe. He loves you guys," she insisted.

"My father doesn't know who I am. And he comes back and tries to act like he was never dead!" He exclaimed.

"Jay, do you think he wants to sit there day after day thinking about how he died? Do you think he wants to remember how he died? Your father died a horrible death, Jay. He did die protecting you and your mother, but your father died in your mother's arms! Something I bet he never wanted to do when he had promised her he'd be there for her forever and all of a sudden he's dying in her arms," she explained.

Jay pushed his hair out of his face. "Your father loves you, Jay, he gave his life for you, which as a good father, that is what they would want to do. A good parent would give their life for their child, for their safety," she pointed out. Jay sighed and closed his eyes.

**(The House)**

Conner was walking around the house. Kira was at work and his children were at school. He looked at the pictures on the wall. They were of the twins growing up, but one specific picture caught his eye. He walked over and stood in front of it. The picture was of the whole team, their last picture together before he was killed. Kira found out she was pregnant two weeks after the picture was taken.

**(Flashback)**

_**Conner looked up and he saw that Abbadon was throwing a dagger at Kira. "KIRA! WATCH OUT!" He shouted. He got up from the ground, throwing down a few mutants, running towards Kira's direction.**_

_**Kira looked up just as Abbadon threw the dagger and her eyes widened in horror. Conner jumped in the way and the dagger embedded itself into his chest. "NO!" Kira screamed. Conner fell to his knees, holding his chest in pain. He looked at Abbadon with a glare before grabbing his staff and held it up.**_

"_**HAWK LIGHTNING CLAW!" He shouted.**_

_**Green electricity left the staff and headed over to Abbadon. "NO!" Abbadon shouted. The evil sorcerer blew up, causing a huge explosion. Conner just stared at the spot before collapsing completely.**_

"_**CONNER!" Kira shouted.**_

_**She pulled off her helmet and she ran over to him. "Conner, Conner, speak to me," she begged. She turned him onto his back and she pulled the dagger from his chest. She pulled off his helmet and she pressed her hand against the wound. "What were you thinking?" She asked.**_

"_**When have I ever thought things through?" He answered.**_

_**Kira let out a small laugh. "Kira…I want you to…destroy the morphers," he told her.**_

"_**What?" She asked.**_

"_**Destroy them. Let someone else fight the evil for a change. Let our kids live normal lives…"**_

"_**When have our lives ever been normal?"**_

_**Conner smiled slightly. "Tell Jay and Fiona that I love them…" he trailed off.**_

"_**Hold on, Conner, you're not going to die," she assured him.**_

_**Conner gasped for air and he grabbed her hand. "If anything were to happen, I'll find a way to contact you," he assured her.**_

"_**Conner…" she trailed off.**_

_**She choked back a sob and she stroked his face. "I love you Kira…always have…always will…" he trailed off. He fell limp in her arms and he let her hand go.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Conner rubbed his head, but then he felt a sharp pain run up his arm. He looked at his hand to see that it was starting to turn invisible, only red sparkles stood in it's place. "No! No!" He gasped. He looked up at the ceiling. "Give me more time! I can't leave yet!" He insisted. He looked back at his hand to see that it reappeared. He sat down and let out a frustrated sigh. "Damn it," He muttered.


	16. Conner's Secret

Chapter 16: Conner's Secret

Conner was trying to get his morpher to work again when he saw his hand starting to disappear again. "Damn it! No!" He exclaimed. He started shaking his hand. "Come on, just a little more time, please," he begged.

"Dad?" A voice called.

Conner looked up to see Fiona standing there. She gasped when she saw his hand. "Dad! What's happening to you?!" She gasped, covering her mouth. Conner shook his hand and it went back to normal again. "I have to get mom," she insisted.

"No! Fi, no!" Conner answered, grabbing his daughter by her arm.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I don't have the heart to tell your mother what's happening to me, not after all she's been through," He answered.

Fiona stared at her father. "Dad, what's happening to you?" She asked. Conner sighed and stroked his daughter's cheek.

"I'm dying, Fiona," he replied.

"What?" She asked.

Conner sat down with a sigh. "Before Jay brought me back, I had made a deal that I would be able to spend time with my family and tie a few knots of what I didn't finish. I made the deal of finishing Abbadon in less than a month because I thought that's all the time I needed, but I guess not and now that I'm pushing for more time…" he trailed off.

"Dad, why didn't you tell us?" She asked.

Conner looked at his daughter. "How can you tell your family that you have a time limit of when you're allowed to be with them?" He asked. Tears fell down Fiona's face and hugged him tight with a sob. Conner hugged her tight, rubbing her back.

"I love you daddy, I've wanted you to know that since mom kept telling us stories about you," she told him.

Conner held her close. "I love you too, from the moment I held you in my arms I loved you," he answered. Tears fell down Conner's face. "I'm so sorry, Fiona," he whispered.

**(The Park)**

Jay and Alice were in the park when demons surrounded them. "Get behind me," he told her. Alice stood behind him and Jay pulled out his gun, aiming it at the demons. "Stand back!" He ordered. They heard laughter and looked over to see Abbadon standing there.

"How brave of you," He laughed.

Alice gripped Jay's hand. "Get them," Abbadon ordered. Jay fired off several shots before the demons overran them.

"JAY!" Alice screamed.

"ALICE!" Jay shouted before everything went dark.

**(McKnight House)**

Conner held his head when he felt a sharp pain rush through his head. "Dad! Dad what's happening?" She asked. Conner's eyes started turning red again, signaling that Abbadon was nearby. Fiona went to help him up when someone grabbed her. "DAD!" She screamed. Conner stood up when he saw a demon holding on his daughter's arm, dragging her off.

"HEY!" He shouted.

Conner jerked his wrist and his morpher appeared. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!" He shouted. Fiona's eyes widened in disbelief when she saw her father transform into the Red Ranger. "THUNDERMAX SABER!" Conner shouted. He pulled out his saber and destroyed the demon. Conner helped Fiona up. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Conner de-morphed and pushed his hair out of his face with a frustrated sigh. "What is he doing now?" He muttered. Just then, Conner's heart stopped.

"Kira," he whispered.

**(The School)**

Kira was walking to her car about to unlock the door when she heard evil laughter. She turned around and saw no one there. "Hello?" She called. She looked up and gasped to see Abbadon there.

"Not so strong without your powers now huh?" Abbadon asked.

Conner drove up to see Abbadon raising his staff at Kira. "NO!" He shouted. He ran over and pushed her down to the ground when Abbadon fired a blast, blowing her car up. Conner shield Kira from the flames and Abbadon disappeared, believing both of them had burned alive in the fire. Conner pulled back and Kira stared at him in shock, not a single burn on him.

"Conner…" she trailed off.

She gasped when she saw that his hands were invisible. "Conner! What's happening to you?" She asked in disbelief. Conner looked at his hands and he looked at his wife.

"Kira…" he started.

Before he could answer her, his phone rang. "Fiona?" He asked, his hands back to normal.

"Dad…Jay's gone," Fiona answered.


	17. Running Out of Time

Chapter 17: Running Out of Time

Conner sat in the living room, his head in his hands. Kira sat across from him. "Conner, what is happening to you?" She asked. Conner looked at his hands to see that they keep going from visible to invisible.

"It's a long story," he answered.

"Better start talking then," she told him.

Conner sighed. "When Jay brought me back, it was never meant to be permanent. Basically, I'm dying again," he explained sadly. Kira shook her head.

"What was this some sort of deal you made to the guy upstairs?" She asked.

"Sort of," He replied.

"How long do you have?" Fiona asked.  
"Long enough to save Jay," he answered.

**(Wherever Jay Was)**

Jay woke up, his head was aching from where he was hit. He looked down to see that he was hanging over water. "Well…this should be interesting," he commented.

"Are you like your father and unable to swim?" Abbadon asked.

"Nah, my mom signed me up for swimming lessons when I was a kid," Jay answered.

Abbadon gave him a small glare. "You know what you're hanging over?" Abbadon asked.

"Water," Jay answered.

"What body of water?" Abbadon asked.

"Where's Alice?" Jay asked.

"She's safe," Abbadon answered.

Jay gave him a glare. "You're hanging over the ocean, boy," Abbadon informed.

"You think that's supposed to scare me?" He asked.

Abbadon sneered at him before leaving the room.

**(Conner and Kira's House)**

Kira was standing n the porch with tears in her eyes. Conner walked out to the front porch and stood beside his wife. "What are you thinking?" He asked.

"I'm thinking whether or not if I should be hurt with you not telling me about this," she answered.

"I wanted to treasure the time we have together, Kira, not sitting there everyday wondering if today was the last day," he explained.

Tears continued to fall down her face. "Why is it that whenever we think we can be together…something tears us apart?" She asked. Conner sighed as he hugged her close. "Oh God…" she sobbed. Conner hushed her, rubbing her back.

"It'll be okay," he assured her.

Kira let out a sigh. "I love you, I want you to always know that," he whispered against he head. She tightened her arms around him. "I've died saving my family, keep that in your head too," he added. Kira pulled back and let out a heavy sigh.

"Now we have to save our son," she whispered.

He kissed her gently before answering her. Conner pulled back, stroking her cheek. "Let's go save him," he answered. Kira nodded and went to follow him inside when he collapsed on all fours.

"Conner!" She gasped.

She kneeled beside her husband. "We have…have to hurry…I'm…I'm running out of time…" He groaned.

**(Lair)**

Jay felt the rope above him give a bit and looked over to see that the rope was starting to tear apart. "Okay…this could complicate things," he commented.


	18. Race Against Time

Chapter 18: Race Against Time

Conner was sitting on the porch. It was two thirty in the morning, but he didn't care. While he was sleeping, he had seen where Abbadon had taken Jay and Alice. He grabbed his jacket, he was going to save his son before he was out of time. "Conner!" Kira called. Conner looked up when his wife came out of the house.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"You think I was going to let you do this on your own?" She asked.

Conner smiled slightly before taking her hand and they ran. "Where did he take Jay?" She asked.

"In his lair, in the middle of the ocean," he replied.

"How are we going to get there?" She asked.

"I called in a favor," he replied.

**(Tommy's House)**

Tommy led them down into the basement. "I know we so owe you for waking up this early, Tommy," Kira commented.

"As long as it deals with saving Jay and Alice, I don't care," Tommy answered.

Kira smiled when she saw that it was their ATV's. "Hayley put in an update so now they can go over water," he informed.

"Awesome!" Conner exclaimed.

Kira let out a sigh of relief. "Tommy could you watch…" she started.

"I'll take care of Fiona," Tommy assured her.

Kira smiled and Kimberly came downstairs. "Before you go, you need this," she informed. She held up Kira's old morpher.

"How…" she started.

Kimberly smiled. "Called in a favor," she answered. Kira smiled as she placed the bracelet on her wrist. "Go get your kid," she added. She nodded before getting on the ATV.

**(Abbadon's Lair)**

Jay looked up when he saw that the rope was snapping bit by bit. "Oh man," he groaned. He started struggling against the ropes. He looked over at Abbadon. "What happened to Ben?" He asked.

"Oh you mean the person who's body this used to belong to?" He asked.

"That would be the one," Jay answered.

Abbadon chuckled. "He put up quite a struggle, but he's still in here…somewhere," he informed.

"Why Ben?" He asked.

"Simple, the boy was close to you," he answered.

Jay swallowed the lump in his throat. "Just like how much you loved your parents ever so dearly, but do you really know what your father almost did you mother?" He asked. Jay tried not to listen. "How your father tried to rape your mother…" he started.

"Shut up," Jay muttered.  
"He kidnapped her a few times to fulfill his lust for her," he answered.

Jay closed his eyes tight. "He wanted her so badly, Jay, he stopped at nothing to have her," Abbadon sneered.

"You're lying!" Jay snapped.

"Oh am I? Have you ever wondered where she got a lot of her scars?" He asked.

Jay tried to block him out. "He tried to rape her Jay! Over and over and over," he taunted.

"SHUT UP! IT'S NOT TRUE!" He shouted.

"It is true, Jay! Your father attacked her many times!" Abbadon said with a laugh.

"NO! MY FATHER WOULD NEVER DO THAT! HE WOULD NEVER HURT MY MOTHER! NEVER!" Jay shouted.

He struggled against the ropes. "MY FATHER DIED FOR HER!" He shouted. Ben sneered as he climbed up so he was right next to Jay.

"And you brought daddy back from the dead didn't you? How sure are you that you brought back the father your mother knew?" He asked.

Jay shook his head. "You don't know my parents, you don't know my father," he answered.

"Neither do you, Jay, only through the stories your mother told you. How big of a hero daddy was, saving the world. But she never told you how daddy almost killed their friends while trying to get to her," he explained.

Jay kept shaking his head. "Stop it!" He snapped.

"Admit it, Jay, you hate your father! You hate what he's done to your family! Leaving you guys to fend for yourselves all your life! You hate that you should be doing other fun stuff than working in a car garage! Admit it, Jay, admit that you hate him! Admit that you hate Conner McKnight!" He insisted.

"I don't hate him," Jay answered.

"You hate that you can't even have a real relationship with your precious girlfriend. You have to support your mother and your sister. Your mother gave up her music career to become a music teacher at a local high school. You hate your dad because he died for his own selfish reasons! He didn't love you, he never loved you, he wanted to make himself look like a hero," he taunted.

Jay swallowed a lump in his throat. "You have your father's jacket, your father's car, your father's reputation. Is there anything that was yours Jay?" He asked.

"Stop it. I don't hate my father! My father died saving my mother!" He insisted.

"Did mommy tell you that your daddy was an alcoholic?" Abbadon asked.

Jay closed his eyes tights. "When your mommy died for that short while your daddy drank all the time. He didn't leave his house, he just drank any kind of alcohol he could get his hands on. He was destroying himself and he was loving every minute of it," he taunted.

"Tommy said it was because mom's death tore him apart," Jay answered.

"Your dad never loved your mom, never," He whispered.

Jay looked up when the ropes started to snap a little more. "Join my side Jay, and we can destroy your father once and for all," he offered. Jay looked at Abbadon.

"I'd rather die a horrible death than kill him," Jay answered.

"THUNDERMAX BLASTER!" A voice shouted.

Conner came in with his blaster raised. "Get away from my kid!" he snapped. Abbadon jumped down from where he was standing.

"Jay are you okay?" Kira asked.

"I'm fine…just hanging around," he replied.

Kira gasped when the ropes started to break. "And any minute your little boy will be taking a swim," Abbadon commented.

"Just hold on Jay I'm coming up," Conner told him.

Abbadon attacked Conner, both hitting the ground and Conner lost his blaster. Kira gasped when the ropes finally gave away. "JAY!" She screamed. Jay plummeted into the water and Kira dove in after him.

"KIRA!" Conner shouted.

Abbadon wrapped his hands around Conner's throat. "You think you always have to be the hero," he snapped. Conner gasped for air before grabbing his blaster, shooting his side.

"You attacked my family more than once!" He snapped.

Conner went to fire another blast when he felt the sharp pain rush through him again. He fell to the floor, his arms wrapped around himself. "No! Not now!" He groaned.

"Daddy!" Fiona gasped.

She ran over and helped him up. "Fiona what are you doing here?" He asked.

"You think I was going to let you do this on your own?" She answered.

Conner smiled and looked over to see Kira helping Jay out of the water. "Aw, how sweet, the family together one last time," Abbadon sneered.


	19. A Second Sacrifice

Chapter 19: A Second Sacrifice

Abbadon sneered at the family of four. Conner looked at Jay. "You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

Conner glared at Abbadon, standing up from the ground. "You're not coming near my family again!" He snapped. He looked at Kira. "Ready?" He asked.

"You know it," she answered.

Conner held his morpher up and Kira did the same. "DINO THUNDER POWER UP!" They shouted. Jay and Fiona watched in disbelief as their parents transformed into Power Rangers.

"Okay, you told us stories for years…but that is so cool!" Jay exclaimed.

Kira grabbed Jay's arm. "Jay, go get Alice and get her out of here," she ordered.

"No, mom I'm staying with you and dad," he insisted.

"Jay, Alice needs you. Your dad and I can take it from here," she assured him.

She pushed him towards the cells. "Go!" She ordered. Jay ran towards the cells and Conner looked at Fiona.

"How the hell did you get there?" He asked.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't know how to ride an ATV," she answered.

Abbadon threw a blast and Conner pushed Fiona to the ground. "You shouldn't be here," he told her.

"Yeah and I didn't come you would've been dead already. I'm not losing you again dad," she insisted.

Conner helped her up. "Just stay down over there!" He insisted. Conner grabbed his blaster and fired a few shots at a few demons. "What is it with our kids?" He asked.

"Proving that they have your genes," Kira answered.

Conner rolled his eyes before ducking from a punch that a demon threw at him. "Damn these things get uglier every time," he commented.

"No joke," Kira answered.  
"Want to go for a spin?" He asked.

"You know it," she answered.

Conner grabbed her hands and started swinging her around, hitting several demons in the process.

Jay ran back up from the cells, holding Alice's hand. "Jay what are you…" she started. Jay saw one of the demons coming their way and Alice screamed. Jay ducked from the demon's punch before grabbing it's arm and throwing it on it's back.

Conner was fighting Abbadon when the evil demon threw Conner across the room. "CONNER!" Kira shouted. She gagged when Abbadon grabbed her throat and pinned her against the wall.

"MOM!" Fiona shouted.

Jay looked over to see that Abbadon was slowly draining her energy. "Finally! Revenge!" He laughed. Jay ran as fast as he could and pushed Kira out of his grasp. Abbadon turned around and punched Jay in the face. Conner was on all fours when he saw that his son was in terrible danger. "Fine, if I can't have her energy, why not steal yours?" He asked. He grabbed Jay by his throat, lifting him off the ground.

"NO!" Alice shouted.

Jay struggled hard but then Conner grabbed Abbadon from behind, making the evil man to drop his son. Abbadon turned around and struck Conner in the face. Conner hit the ground hard. Abbadon sighed and looked at Jay. "Since you won't join my side, I have no further use for you," he commented.

"JAY, NO!" Kira screamed.

Jay looked up as a deadly blast came his way, but it never came. "NO!" Kira wailed. Jay opened his eyes and saw his father fall to the ground.

"DAD!" Fiona shouted.

Abbadon sneered but then Kira stood up. "This is for my family!" She snapped. She ran as fast as she could and grabbed the necklace that was around his neck.

"NO!" Abbadon shouted.

Kira threw the necklace and destroyed it. "NO!" He roared before turning into sand. Kira ran over to Conner, who was now in Jay's arms.

"Dad, you shouldn't have done that," he insisted.

Conner smiled at his son. "I refused to watch another person I love die, especially one who hasn't had the chance to live his life," he answered. Kira took off her helmet as Jay placed Conner on the ground.

"Dad, I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean…" Jay started.

"Just proves that you are truly my son," he answered.

Jay felt tears press against his eyes. "Dad, don't leave us again, please, please don't leave us again," he insisted. Kira held onto Conner's hand. "Dad, you just came back, you just got back, please," Jay begged.

"You know begging won't stop death kid," Conner answered.

Kira let out a sob as Conner looked at her. "Hey…at least I got you down the aisle this time around," he commented. She kissed his knuckles.

"I love you," she whispered.

She stroked his face. "Hey, Jay, you take care of your mom and sister okay? But this time, don't let it interfere with everyone else," he told Jay, gesturing over to Alice. Fiona smiled slightly and Conner pulled his necklace from his neck. "Guess this is yours again," he commented. Fiona let out a small sob as she held the necklace in her hands. Conner held onto Kira's hand with a tight grip.

"You are the greatest man I have ever known, Conner, you might've been a pain in the ass in high school, but you were still the greatest man I have ever known," she whispered.

Conner smiled slightly. "Right back at ya," he answered. Kira placed a kiss against his lips and Conner gave her hand a squeeze before going completely limp.

"Daddy," Fiona whispered.

Jay placed his hand on Conner's face. "Dad, dad, dad please come back, please," he insisted. Alice placed her hands on Jay's shoulders. "Dad!" He called. Kira shook her head and hugged her son tight with tears falling down her face.


	20. Holding On

Chapter 20: Holding On

****

Jay sighed as he sat in his classroom, tapping his pencil on his desk. He hated the fact that he had to move on with his life when his father's death was tearing his mother apart again. "_Why did he come back if he was just going to die on us again?_" He thought. The bell rang and he got up. 

"Hey, McKnight, coming to practice tonight?" His friend, Mack, asked.

"Not tonight, man," Jay answered.

He left the school afterwards, heading towards his car. He saw Fiona there. "Hey, Fi, how are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm okay," she answered.

Jay nodded. "Come on," he told her. Fiona smiled as she got in the car with her brother and he drove off after that. Fiona looked over at him.

"How are you?" She asked.

He shrugged slightly. "I'm not dreaming of unicorns and candy canes if that's what you mean," he answered. Fiona bit her lip.

"Jay, you know that dad's death wasn't your fault," she told him.  
"No, but I would like to know why he came back if he was just going to die on us again," he answered.

"Think of it this way, Jay, we have memories of him this time."

Jay stopped abruptly and pulled off on the side of the road. "Fi, mom's falling apart all over again since dad died again. How many times can we watch her fall apart?" He asked.

"Mom's doing better than before," she answered.

"No, she's not," he muttered, getting out of the car.

Fiona got out with him. "Yeah, she is, Jay. It's you who's not handling this very well," she answered.

"I'm doing fine, I'm dealing with dad's death," he told her.

"That's bullshit and you know it is!" She snapped.

Jay started walking down the highway. "What are you walking home now?" She asked.

"Sure," he answered.

Fiona stood there in disbelief.

(Forest)

Jay was walking down the street, kicking stones that were in his path. He wasn't handling his father's death very well. He knew that Kira was doing okay with the death. He let out a shaky sigh, sitting down under a tree. "_Your father almost raped your mother_," those words were echoing in his head. Jay put his head in his hands with a frustrated sigh. He got up and continued walking.

(Cemetery)

Jay stood in front of his father's gravestone. "Dad…Abbadon told me everything…but I'm hoping that what he said wasn't true. Mom never even told me and she usually tells me everything. Please dad, don't let it be true of what you almost did to mom…" he trailed off. He slowly kneeled down on the ground.

"Because I was hoping that you would never have to find out how evil your father was," Kira answered.

Jay looked over and Kira kneeled next to her son. "Jay…your father was once a cruel man, but he was forced to be that cruel man. He wouldn't hurt me on purpose," she assured him.

"How…" he started.

"He was under a spell," she replied.

She moved the hair out of his eyes. "A very powerful spell," she added. She sighed. "I didn't love him any less though," she added.

"He almost raped you mom!" He exclaimed, standing up.

"A spell, Jay, a spell made him the horrible man he was," she answered.

Jay closed his eyes and leaned against a tree. Kira walked over and placed her hands on his face. "Why is it easier on you this time?" He asked. Kira smiled slightly.

"Because before I wasn't looking at what I had before, but now I am. I have parts of your father, right here," she answered with a smile.

Kira laughed slightly. "You're more like him than you'll believe," she commented.

"Me like dad? No," he answered.

"Oh trust me, you are. You're just as stubborn as he was," she chuckled.

Kira looked over at the headstone. "But it doesn't make me miss him any less," she added. She placed her hands on the cold stone. "Your father was a pain in the ass in high school, Mr. Big Shot," she said with a small laugh. Kira looked at her son. "Your father was the most popular guy at school. A guy who truly believed he could get any girl he wanted," she explained. Jay leaned against a tree. "But there's one girl who he could never get, not for the longest time," she commented.

"Who?" He asked.

Kira smiled. "Me," she answered.

"You no way," he laughed.

"Your dad flirted with me often in school, until I started my music so I was gone most of the time so he didn't get a chance to flirt like he used to," she answered.

Kira walked over to her car and sat on the hood. "To be honest I couldn't stand your father, he drove me absolutely crazy," she admitted.

"You're joking right?" He asked.

"If I'm lying I'm dying," she answered.

"If he drove you crazy then what made you change your mind?" He asked.

Kira smiled. "Your father grew up. He stopped being a pain in the ass jock and became an adult," she replied.

"And you fell for him," he concluded.

"Not until after we graduated, but yeah," she answered.

Jay smiled slightly. "Your father was always a good man, Jay, don't let anyone make you believe other wise," she told him. Jay smiled slightly and he sat next to her on the car.

"And for the fact I'm hard to get rid of," a voice called out.

They both turned around and saw Conner standing there in the flesh. "Okay…this is impossible…" Kira started. She got up and walked up to Conner. Conner smiled and Kira placed her hands on his face.

"I sacrificed my life twice for my family. I was told I should be rewarded for dying for selfless reasons. I'm back for good babe," he told her.

Tears pressed against her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me babe?" She asked. Conner chuckled and hugged her tight. Jay stood there in shock until he walked over and was able to hug his father. Fiona, who was inside the car the whole time, got out and ran over to join the embrace. Conner smiled as he held his family close.

"I'm here to stay," he told them.


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

A three-year-old girl was playing out in the backyard, humming little songs to herself when the backdoor to her house opened. She picked the little flowers that were growing, her wavy brown hair moving in front of her brown eyes. Emma, a voice called. She looked up to see her father there.

DADDY! She exclaimed.

She ran over and Conner picked her up. How are you doing kiddo? He asked.

Good, she replied.

Conner smiled and kissed her cheek. Were you good for your mommy today? He asked.

Actually, she helped me out today, Kira replied.

You did huh? He asked.

Mama gonna be a singer, she replied.

Conner smiled and kissed his daughters forehead before sitting down at the patio table that they had just bought. So, going back to your old music career? He asked. Kira had her guitar sitting on her knees.

Conner, its not like it was a career in the first place, she replied.

A smile came across her face. But Im willing to try again, she added.

Youll be great as usual, he assured her.

She sighed and sat strummed the strings on her guitar. Oh, I got an e-mail from Jay today, she informed.

Yeah? How are him and Alice? He asked.

Theyre doing well, the babys doing well, she replied.

Cool, has he sent pictures? He asked.

Not yet, Alice hasnt let him near the baby with a camera yet, she replied.

Conner laughed. Have you heard from Fiona? He asked.

Its hard for her to send messages from Greece, she replied.

True, he answered.

She smiled as she watched Conner play with Emma. How does it feel to get a second chance? She asked.

Incredible, he replied.

He held his daughters hands and had her stand on his knees. You think were too old for this? He quipped. She laughed.

Conner, if were not too old to be Rangers, were certainly not too old to be raising kids, She replied.

Conner smiled before setting Emma down and watched as she ran over to her swing set. Took me two hours to put that thing together, He commented.

Thats because you had to try to be manly and do it without the directions, she commented.

I didnt need them, he answered.

Yeah and thats why we were in the emergency room for two hours because you got cocky and the top bar fell and hit you in the head.

Conner rolled his eyes. Details, he answered. She shook her head.

Sometimes I wonder why I married you, she commented.

Conner grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap. Thats an easy answer, because even in death you still loved me, he answered. She smiled as she tweaked his nose.

And to think I hated you in high school, she laughed.

Yeah well, times have changed, he answered.

She placed her head on his shoulder and Conner wrapped his arms around her. Weve been together since we were eighteen years old, she whispered. Conner kept his arms around her.

Thats a long time kid, he murmured.

She let out a sigh. You have no idea, she whispered. He kissed the top of her head.

Twenty-four years, he commented.

She reached over and held his hand while watching Emma spin around in circles.

That night after tucking Emma into bed, Kira walked into the bedroom and climbed in next to her husband. She wrapped her arms around his torso and placed her head on his shoulder. I love you, she whispered. She drifted off to sleep afterwards.

I love you too, he answered.

He pulled her closer as he fell asleep next to her, knowing that tomorrow as another day of his new life with his family.

**Author's note: thank you all who have been very patient with the completion of the stories. It has been very difficult to write lately and i promise i will finish the stories i have started. thank you for your patience again.**


End file.
